Fairy's Story
by Mary Chou
Summary: /!SPOIL SCANS!\ Une femme arrive à Magnolia, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et la ferme intention de chambouler l'histoire. Elle est venue ici avec une mission, un plan, une particularité, et elle ira au bout de ce qu'elle a prévu. C'est pour sauver le monde après tout.
1. An X755

Coucouu !

Et voici un nouveau projet ! Il est assez conséquent parce que je vais plus ou moins réécrire tout le manga du point de vue de ma demoiselle (avec plus ou moins de changements) donc ça va être loooong ! Mais ! Comme je suis pas fan non plus des trucs qui dure 10 ans ce sera des chapitres assez courts. Normalement. Bon, peut-être pas à la fin mais je les ai pas encore écrit donc on verra.

Ah, et il y aura un préquel (déjà en cours d'écriture), j'ai hââââte de vous le montrer ! Mais bon, ce sera uniquement une fois que la fanfic principale sera finie. Donc dans longtemps. Même avec de l'optimisme.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture mes chatons ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et aux hypothèses, ça va être marrant u.u

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Asta s'assura qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires et descendit du train avec une certaine excitation. Ses lèvres esquissaient un large sourire alors que ses pas, dépourvus d'hésitation, se dirigeaient vers la guilde de sa vieille amie. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur une longue flute traversière argentée alors que son esprit émettait mille et une possibilités sur les membres de Fairy Tail. A présent qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts la magie musicale – une magie qui n'était pas la sienne en premier lieu mais celle d'une amie chère à son cœur depuis longtemps partie de cette terre – elle pouvait se permettre d'intégrer une guilde et de se mêler à la vie humaine. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… mais elle avait aussi dû apprendre à dominer ses instincts, chose difficile après leur avoir obéit aveuglément pendant tant de temps.

La jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers Fairy Tail semblait avoir la vingtaine, ou un peu plus. Si sa démarche trahissait une certaine assurance, ses regards en revanche ressemblaient davantage à ceux d'une enfant. Ses yeux d'un doux violet étaient grands ouverts, tentant de tout voir en même temps. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sauvages, du même violet que ses yeux, étonnamment bien accordé avec sa peau sombre. Seuls ses tatouages étaient cachés par un sort enfantin, ils n'étaient pas à montrer à qui le veut, même à cette époque de paix. La seule chose disgracieuse dans ce portrait tout en joliesse était la fine cicatrice qui déchirait l'harmonie de son visage en un trait clair, souvenir gravé dans sa joue d'un coup de griffe qui avait failli lui emporter la mâchoire. Heureusement pour elle, la magie de guérison était d'une efficacité à toute épreuve lorsqu'un maître en la matière la pratiquait et il ne restait de cette blessure que cette trace.

Magnolia n'avait pas tant changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, constatait Asta à mesure de sa progression. Elle s'était agrandie, avait gagné en joliesse, à ses yeux en tout cas, mais elle dégageait toujours cette chaleureuse atmosphère. Comme si aucun évènement au monde pouvait l'impacter suffisamment pour changer l'état d'esprit de ses habitants. Asta admirait grandement cette particularité de Magnolia, elle comprenait sans mal qu'une guilde s'y soit installée.

Asta arriva enfin devant Fairy Tail et prit un instant pour la détailler. Le bâtiment n'avait en rien changé depuis sa dernière visite. Ses différents étages où trônaient le signe de Fairy Tail et leur affiliation au Conseil de la Magie et au Royaume, les toits rouges recourbés, soutenus par de fines colonnes en bois et une porte en forme de pétale de fleur. Asta avait l'impression de contempler un temple et ce malgré le vacarme qui semblait y régner. On était loin du silence des temples, c'était certain. Elle fit un pas en avant quand un adolescent aux cheveux roux lui rentra dedans.

« —Ow !

—Aoutch ! »

Asta trébucha en arrière et parvint à se rattraper avant de tomber. La mage porta alors son attention sur l'adolescent qui… s'était rapidement excusé et courait vers le bâtiment sans plus d'attention pour elle. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle songeait que les jeunes ne savaient plus se tenir. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter de savoir si elle avait été blessée tout de même, pensa-t-elle, plus amusée qu'irritée. Asta secoua la tête, ramassa sa valise qui était tombée, resserra sa prise sur sa flûte et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la guilde.

Elle franchit la porte ouverte de la guilde et se dirigea vers l'homme entre deux âges qui était assis en tailleur sur le bar. Il avait la plus grande puissance magique de tous ceux présents dans la guilde et, surtout, surtout, il ressemblait tant à ses parents qu'Asta sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà le plus grand inconvénient de vivre longtemps : on voyait ses proches mourir. Asta ne s'y habituait pas malgré le nombre de proches qu'elle avait perdu alors que le temps poursuivait son implacable chemin. Une fois à côté de Makarov, Asta eut un sourire et demanda confirmation, au cas où.

« —Bonjour, vous êtes bien Makarov, le maître de Fairy Tail ?

—Exact, répondit-il avec un large sourire aimable. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? (Il sembla réaliser quelque chose parce qu'il lui adressa un regard horrifié.) Vous n'êtes pas ici pour une plainte n'est-ce pas ?

—Non pas du tout, rit Asta. J'aimerais rejoindre Fairy Tail si possible.

—Oh, oui, bien sûr. (Il acquiesça puis tourna la tête vers l'extrémité du bar et haussa la voix.) Yuna ! Amène la marque s'il te plaît !

—J'arrive ! »

Asta regarda avec curiosité une jeune femme murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne saisit pas à l'oreille de l'homme à côté d'elle avant d'aller chercher un tampon de la forme de la fée fourchue, symbole de la guilde. La femme avait des cheveux blond pâle coupés en un carré plongeant qui lui donnait un aspect dynamique qui plut instantanément à Asta. Elle rendit le sourire que Yuna lui adressa avec le sentiment qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre.

« —Bonjour ! C'est vous notre nouveau membre ?

—Tout à fait, sourit Asta. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

—Entendu ! Où veux-tu avoir ta marque ? »

Asta la demanda violette, juste sous l'oreille. C'était suffisamment discret pour qu'elle puisse la cacher lorsque ce serait nécessaire sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'elle en avait honte. Et elle n'empiétait pas sur ses autres tatouages, ceux cachés, à cet endroit.

« —Et voilà, c'est fait. Officiellement bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Asta ! Je m'appelle Yuna, c'est moi qui m'occupe du bar mais Haïna – la fille bizarre avec les oreilles et la queue de loup là-bas – ou mon frère, Klein, me remplacent durant mes missions, se présenta-t-elle.

—Moi c'est Asta, répondit celle-ci avec simplicité.

—Quelle magie tu pratiques ? demanda alors une voix inconnue.

—Gildarts, présente-toi au moins !

—Salut, je m'appelle Gildarts et je pratique la magie de destruction. (Asta ne put retenir son sourire face à la vitesse à laquelle sortait les mots, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce qu'il considérait comme inutile le plus vite possible. Il enchaîna bien vite sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.) Alors, c'est quoi ta magie ? »

Elle leva la flûte argentée qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée à un seul moment et qui ne la quitterait sans doute pas tout de suite pour l'agiter sous le regard incompréhensif de l'adolescent. Dans les yeux de Yuna une petite lueur s'alluma, signe qu'elle avait compris le geste de la nouvelle.

« —La magie musicale. (Devant son regard peu impressionné, Asta développa. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa magie originelle mais elle l'appréciait tout de même suffisamment pour vouloir la défendre.) C'est une magie multi-optionnelle. Je peux me défendre, attaquer et même agir sur le cerveau en fonction de la mélodie et du tempo que je choisis. Enfin plus ou moins, temporisa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore une maîtrise parfaite de cette magie et ça reste assez superficiel comparé à ce que pouvait faire mon maître.

—Ça a l'air plutôt cool en fait ! (Son regard s'était illuminé et Asta pouvait presque lire toutes les bêtises qu'il avait en tête tant il y pensait fort.) Ça te dit de faire ta première mission avec moi ? Je suis sûr qu'on fera une équipe du tonnerre ! »

Asta ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Gildarts. Il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche en tout cas et sa confiance en lui en deviendrait presque de l'arrogance s'il n'avait pas cette façon absolument adorable de parler, comme s'il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle secoua cependant la tête en signe de dénégation, presque à regret.

« —Je voudrais trouver où me loger avant de faire quoique ce soit. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver ça d'ailleurs ? »

Sa question s'adressait autant à Gildarts qu'à Yuna, qui ne s'était pas éloignée une fois sa mission remplie, manifestement curieuse à l'égard de la nouvelle. Ce fut d'ailleurs la blonde qui répondit, un air songeur sur le visage alors que son index tapotait son menton dans une mimique qu'Asta ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

« —Je crois qu'il y a des chambres de libres à Fairy Hills… KYO VIENS PAR LA ! (Asta sursauta à ce hurlement et regarda avec surprise une femme aux cheveux multicolores se frayer un chemin entre les tables et les mages pour arriver à côté d'eux avec une aisance remarquable.) Asta, Kyo. Kyo, Asta. Asta est nouvelle, explicita-t-elle pour la nouvelle venue qui hocha la tête. Tu crois qu'il y a des chambres libres à Fairy Hills ?

—Oui bien sûr, acquiesça Kyo immédiatement.

—Habitables et en bon état, précisa Yuna sous le regard soudain inquiet d'Asta.

—Ah… (Kyo réfléchit un instant et Asta se demanda ce qu'elles étaient en train d'essayer de lui vendre.) Oui aussi, il y a une chambre vide depuis que Moïra s'est mariée, elle doit être un peu poussiéreuse mais sans plus.

—Ça te dit Asta ? demanda Yuna. Enno peut te faire visiter, elle adore jouer à l'agent immobilière, sourit-t-elle.

—Oui pourquoi pas, acquiesça la susnommée.

—Du coup tu t'installes aujourd'hui et demain on fait une mission ? Ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé et même si je paye pas de loyer je commence à m'ennuyer, grimaça Gildarts.

—Volontiers Gildarts, rit Asta devant son impatience. On fera cette mission demain.

—Cool ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu. Et encore bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! »

Asta le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Kyo et Yuna qui lui décrivaient la vie à la guilde et à Fairy Hills. Leurs rires s'élevèrent quand les anecdotes se mêlèrent à la partie et Asta se dit que cette guilde serait peut-être enfin cette maison qu'elle ne possédait plus depuis si longtemps.

Le soir, installée dans son nouvel appartement encore vide si ce n'était un matelas et sa valise, Asta s'assit à la fenêtre et son regard se dirigea vers les étoiles. Elle dessina les constellations avec le doigt et un sourire gracia ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à ses vieux amis.

 _Tu dois être fière de ta guilde, Mavis. Elle est restée fidèle à tes principes._


	2. An X759

Holaaa !

Les gars, grande nouvelle : il fait froid ! Je gèle sur place, c'est horrible ! La neige c'est beau mais je veux du soleil T-T Chaud, le soleil T-T

Z'avez-vu ! J'ai décidé de poster régulièremeeent ! (c'est beau) Merci aux alertes des agendas xD (la technologie c'est beau aussi)

Un pitit chapitre pour décrire un peu les relations avec Fairy Tail ! C'est mignon, c'est léger, profitez : ça va pas durer ! (mwahahaha)

Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'ai glissé des petits indices sur le mystèèèèère-Asta mais rien de bien concret pour l'instant. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer à donner les gros indices pour voir vos hypothèses ! *sautille partout* Bref, ahem, bonne lecture mes petits chats !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Asta éternua et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, bien posée sur son canapée en tailleur avec un livre dans les mains. Elle était dans un jour de repos complet. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû travailler. Son loyer avait beau ne pas être très élevé avec ses dix mille joyaux, elle allait finir par être en retard. A choisir, Asta préférait ne pas contrarier l'aimable mais intraitable gardienne de Fairy Hills sur le loyer. Elle était capable de la jeter dehors malgré son statut de mage. De puissante mage.

Asta était à Fairy Tail depuis quelques années à présent, presque quatre ans si elle comptait bien. Ça avait été de superbes années. Elle faisait de temps en temps des missions avec d'autres membres de la guilde. Le plus souvent avec Gildarts qui était un excellent partenaire malgré sa tendance à tout détruire sur son passage. Elle s'était habituée, après tout Fairy Tail était une guilde de démolition en puissance.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remettait bien en position. Elle releva cependant la tête lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La trace magique derrière la porte lui parut familière mais floue, brouillée, comme si la mage avait des soucis pleins la tête. C'était rare que qui que ce soit prenne la peine de toquer, habituellement la porte serait déjà explosée dans l'habituelle hâte qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils avaient de croustillantes nouvelles à rapporter. Fairy Tail n'était pas seulement une guilde de démolition en puissance, elle était aussi un lieu où les commères en tous genre trouvaient leur bonheur.

« —Entrez. »

Une tête brune passa la porte avec un sourire embarrassé et Enno entra dans la chambre. Elle vint s'installer sur le canapée à côté d'Asta qui sourit avec amusement. Ce sans-gêne lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Elle mit une mèche violette derrière son oreille, couvrant sa marque en-dessous de son oreille, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Enno avait l'air très hésitante, c'était étrange.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—J'ai… envie de parler, murmura-t-elle.

—Mais encore ? insista Asta. »

Enno rougit doucement sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie qui comprenait doucement que ce n'était rien de grave. Enno avait beau avoir l'air sûre d'elle, Asta avait compris depuis les quatre ans qu'elle la connaissait que c'était surtout une apparence, Enno était fragile. Et elle avait décidé depuis longtemps que la mage aux cheveux violets serait la personne parfaite pour des discussions parfois un peu trop embarrassantes pour être partagées avec tout le monde.

Asta était toujours étonnée de voir combien elle était appréciée dans cette guide. Haïna lui avait déjà dit qu'elle la voyait un peu comme la « maman de Fairy Tail ». Asta n'avait pas compris. Kyo et Sana avaient approuvé, disant que sa manière de prendre soin de chacun sans jamais les juger ou même juste sa manière d'être avec les plus jeunes était typiquement maternelle. La musicienne n'avait pas plus compris. Elle avait été mère, il y avait très très longtemps, mais seulement quelques années, six ou sept ans, pas plus, avant de qu'elle ne perde son enfant. D'après elle, elle avait perdu depuis longtemps l'instinct maternel. La guilde ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle manifestement, et Asta avait du mal à le comprendre.

« —De… de l'amour, les relations, ce genre de chose, avoua Enno. »

Asta eut un sourire entendu alors que dans ses yeux violets étincelaient d'une lueur d'intérêt. Enfin, c'était carrément un phare à ce stade-ci.

« —Laisse-moi deviner… Macao ? »

Cette fois-ci Enno devint rouge brique sous le regard un brin sympathique et définitivement moqueur de la musicienne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire plusieurs femmes entrèrent en papotant et riant comme si elles entraient dans un salon de thé à la mode. Asta haussa un sourcil. Elles avaient tendance à venir se taper l'incruste facilement mais juste au moment où Enno parlait d'un garçon ? A croire qu'elle était espionnée.

« —Haïna a entendu Enno donc on est passé aux nouvelles ! s'exclama Yuna avec un sourire solaire. »

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Asta eut un sourire amusé et un air presque blasé se dessina sur sa figure. Fairy Tail, guilde de commère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion.

« —Raconte-nous tout Enno ! s'exclama Sana. »

Des cheveux orange coupé au carré et son visage en forme de cœur la caractérisaient visuellement mais sa faculté à toujours avoir du chocolat à proposer lorsque quelque chose allait mal était également marquante. Asta l'aimait beaucoup pour son optimisme perpétuel. Ça contrebalançait idéalement le pessimisme de sa petite amie, Haïna. Asta aimait bien le couple, elles étaient gentilles comme tout et très complémentaires. Si Haïna pouvait tout d'abord mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise, Sana les mettait à l'aise en quelques mots. Asta avait passé de très bons moments avec elles.

« —Depuis le temps qu'on attend que vous vous mettiez en couple, approuva Moïra.

—Yuna, Moïra, qu'est-ce que vous faites à Fairy Hills ? demanda Asta, perplexe.

—On a rendu visite à Hilda. Elle avait encore quelques affaires de Yuna.

—Notre chère ex-logeuse nous avait _tant_ manqué ! fit Yuna avec un clin d'œil. »

Un petit rire secoua l'ensemble des filles. L'inimité entre Yuna et Hilda était un fait connu et reconnu par les habitantes de Fairy Hills.

« —Bref, dis-nous tout Enno ! enjoignit Yuna. »

Enno rougit tellement qu'Asta craignit un instant qu'elle ne se consume sur place sous la gêne. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un humain pouvait devenir aussi rouge sans exploser dans la seconde.

« —D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-elle timidement. Il… il m'a emmené dans un restaurant ce midi. C'était vraiment bien, romantique, drôle aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.

—Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda Kyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Enno rougit encore plus et Asta émit un petit rire. Elle décida d'intervenir avant qu'Enno entame une combustion spontanée.

« —Je pense qu'on a toutes compris, s'amusa-t-elle. Qui veut des gâteaux ?

—Jolie diversion Asta mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, répondit Sana en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

—Sana, tu es trop curieuse, constata platement Haïna. Laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre. »

Asta eut un rire tout en se débarrassant de sa couette pour se lever. Elle avait des gâteaux en réserve, ce serait parfait.

« —Il embrasse bien ? insista Kyo.

—Je- euh- oui oui…

—Mais ça tu le savais déjà depuis au moins le Nouvel An, glissa Asta sans réfléchir. »

Ce fut le grand silence qui suivit sa phrase qui la fit se retourner de sa recherche de gâteau. L'incompréhension des filles et la panique d'Enno lui firent comprendre que c'était une information qu'elle n'était pas censée partager.

« —Asta ! C'était un secret ! cria Enno.

—Oups. Désolé, ça m'a échappé, grimaça la violette. »

Comment était-elle censée le savoir ? Enno ne lui avait pas dit… et de son temps faire l'amour n'était pas tabou. Quelle idée stupide, c'était naturel ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de le garder secret. Dans son peuple natal tout le monde était au courant lorsqu'un couple couchait ensemble, il n'y avait pas autant de pudeur. Surtout la première fois.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au Nouvelle An ? demanda Moïra, intéressée.

—Rien ! bondit la brunette. Rien du tout, du tout !

—Je ne te crois pas ! répliqua Kyo.

—Il y a forcément eu un truc vu ta réaction ! approuva Yuna.

—Enno va finir par faire une crise si vous ne la lâchez pas les filles, remarqua Haïna tranquillement. »

Asta les regarda continuer l'interrogatoire avec un sourire et les yeux étincelants d'amusement. Pauvre Enno, elle qui voulait simplement parler au départ. Enfin, elle s'en remettrait, Macao n'était pas dans le genre discret de toute façon alors ça aurait finit par se savoir. Elle secoua la tête devant une Sana surexcitée que même Haïna ne parvenait pas à contrôler et décida d'aller voir Hilda. La logeuse devait bien avoir des gâteaux, ça laisserait le temps aux autres de se calmer un peu. Asta les adorait mais, vraiment, elles étaient bruyantes.


	3. An x761

Hello hello ! Nouveau chapitre mes chatons o/

On a les débuts du mystère Astaa ! Je suis trop contente, à chaque fois que je poste c'est comme si je redécouvrais ma fanfic, c'est MAGIQUE ! xD

Bwef bwef, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait plaisiiiir !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Asta s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville, frappée par la tempête de magie et d'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Quelque chose se passait à la guilde, quelque chose de terrible. Elle pouvait goûter le désespoir, la tristesse et la colère qui régnait dans l'atmosphère de la ville, quand bien même les habitants semblaient insouciants. Asta réajusta son sac de voyage sur son épaule, serra sa flûte, et courut. Vite, très vite, presque trop vite, pour un humain. Mais elle était mage, elle pourrait toujours trouver une excuse pour cette vitesse inhumaine. Ce n'était pas l'important, ce n'était définitivement pas le plus important.

Elle fracassa les portes de la guilde en les ouvrant et trouva la totalité de la guilde dans le hall. Même Gildarts était là, remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'il était censé être en mission à l'autre bout du pays. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui à grand renfort de coups de coudes et mit une main sur son bras quand elle l'atteignit enfin.

« —Gildarts, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Asta enfin ! T'étais où ?

—En miss…

—On s'en fout, Yuna accouche et ça se passe mal, va les aider. »

Le sac n'avait pas encore touché terre que la fée était devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la toucher et Asta laissa passer une Haïna portant des serviettes pleines de sang dans une bassine avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Moïra et Kyo étaient en train de seconder Polyussica alors que Yuna hurlait de douleur. La pièce avait été insonorisée, devina Asta en retroussant ses manches. Elle se plaça derrière Polyussica, nota la présence d'Ivan, trop blême, et pinça les lèvres. Il ne devrait pas être là.

« —Que veux-tu que je fasse pour aider ?

—Sors l'homme, il nous fait des histoires depuis tout à l'heure, grogna-t-elle. Et revient avec des serviettes propres.

—Tout de suite. »

Asta s'approcha d'Ivan et lui saisit le bras. Suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne se libère pas en protestant. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter, usant d'une force que ses bras fins ne laissaient pas deviner, elle l'entraîna hors de la salle et le jeta dans les bras de Gildarts.

« —Ne le lâche pas ! Il ne doit pas y retourner ! cria-t-elle en courant chercher des serviettes. »

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse mais savait que Gildarts et les autres s'occuperaient d'Ivan. Personne n'irait provoquer Polyussica dans un moment comme celui-là.

...

Le bébé était né. Asta était essoufflée, tentait de faire abstraction du sang qui tachait ses vêtements, ses mains et des mèches de ses cheveux. Elle devait sûrement en avoir sur le visage aussi, elle s'était plusieurs fois passés la main sur le front pour se débarrasser de mèches intrusives. Ne prenant pas le temps de se poser, la fée se pencha vers Yuna avec un sourire encourageant.

« —Allez Yu, suis ma voix. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Respire, ne t'endors pas. Yuna ? Yu, réponds-moi, reste avec moi. Yuna ?

—Je… je suis… là, expira-t-elle difficilement. Je ne… dors pas. Je ne… je ne mourrais pas. C'est… promis.

—Bien, c'est bien, félicita Asta avec un sourire, verrouillant son angoisse au fond de son cœur pour rester rassurante. Polyussica est en train de te soigner, tu veux voir ton fils ?

—Oui… Oui… j-je veux le voir. »

Le regard de Yuna s'était illuminé alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire difficile. Asta sentait la mort au-dessus de son amie mais elle ne reculerait pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle cède une nouvelle amie face au sommeil éternel. Elle fit signe à Kyo de s'approcher avec le nouveau-né et capta son regard angoissé. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa propre panique. Yuna était trop faible, elle saignait trop, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Kyo posa doucement le bébé sur la poitrine de Yuna et Asta l'aida à le maintenir en place alors que leur amie se reculait en déglutissant.

« —Là, tu vois ? Il est là, c'est ton bébé.

—Il est… magnifique, murmura douloureusement Yuna.

—Comment va-t-il s'appeler Yu ?

—Lux-, elle s'interrompit pour tousser violemment et Asta se pencha un peu sur elle, inquiète. Luxus. Il s'appellera Luxus.

—D'accord, c'est un beau nom. Aussi beau que lui.

—A-Asta ?

—Oui Yu ?

—Tu… Tu veux bien être sa…, elle toussa encore, du sang cette fois-ci, sous le regard horrifié d'Asta. … Sa marraine ? S'il t-te plait ? »

Cette fois-ci la fée violette ne put retenir les larmes qui se formaient progressivement. L'une d'elle roula le long de sa joue, alors qu'un magnifique, éblouissant, sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Yuna, son cœur se faisant douloureux tant elle était émue.

« —Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Evidemment que j'accepte. »

Jamais, jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'un humain lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier son enfant. Pas depuis qu'elle était devenue ce monstre qui ne faisait que suivre ses instincts les plus primaires pour tuer. Pas depuis qu' _il_ était partit. Mais Fairy Tail ne savait pas, se souvint-elle ensuite, et ils ne sauraient pas avant que la guerre soit sur eux. Asta retira Luxus des bras de sa mère délicatement et le redonna à Kyo.

« —C-Cool, sourit Yuna péniblement. Veille… sur Ivan… aussi, d'ac… d'accord ?

—C'est toi qui veilleras sur lui Yuna, tu as promis que tu ne mourrais pas ! paniqua Asta.

—Je suis… un peu… fatiguée. Et j'ai… si… si mal, grimaça Yuna. Je suis… désolée.

—Je t'interdis de mourir Yuna, fit Asta, les yeux brillants, les dents serrées. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu as un fils, un mari, tu ne peux pas mourir.

—Tu es une… formidable… amie, Asta. »

Répétant des paroles sans queue ni tête pour nier l'inévitable, Asta assista à la mort de son amie. Une ombre gagna ses yeux violets alors qu'une autre époque lui hantait l'esprit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux dans la boue sanglante d'un champ de bataille, penchée sur une autre amie, ses armes gisant à ses côtés, alors qu'elle hurlait de rage et de chagrin. Elle se souvint d'une étreinte trop serrée pour être réconfortante mais à laquelle elle s'est accrochée alors que le désespoir envahissait son âme. Le même désespoir la hantait de nouveau, mélangeant les époques, les souvenirs et les protagonistes.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu attends humaine !? Va-t-en, va rejoindre les autres ! »

La voix agressive eut l'effet d'une secousse indésirable. Asta était certaine que le but était seulement de la faire réagir, mais elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle n'était plus là. Ses instincts seuls répondirent à cette menace inconnue dans le brouillard de son esprit.

Asta bougea. Elle n'était plus aux côtés de Yuna mais devant Polyussica. La main sur sa gorge, en émettant un grondement qui n'avait rien d'humain, ses yeux fluctuants entre le violet qui était le sien et un, bien plus sombre et paradoxalement étincelant, que ne connaissait pas la guilde. La magie pulsait autour d'elle comme un gigantesque battement de cœur alors que _quelque chose_ remuait au plus profond d'elle-même. Une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir émerger, pas à cet endroit, à cet instant.

Son regard croisa celui rose sombre de la guérisseuse. Celui-ci, loin de la colère habituelle, était écarquillé, surpris au point de paraître apeuré. Ce fut le choc dont avait besoin Asta pour que son cerveau reprenne les commandes. Elle la lâcha en reculant de quelques pas, son expression sauvage se muant en une expression désolée plus familière. Son regard penaud se posa sur les traces violettes qui commençaient déjà à se former sur le cou de Polyussica. Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand celle-ci posa une main sur sa gorge et déglutit avec difficulté.

« —Désolé, je ne me maîtrisais plus.

—J'ai vu ça, répondit acerbement bien que faiblement son aînée.

—Je… S'il vous plaît, ne leur dites rien… Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, finit-elle en murmurant, les yeux baissés.

—Je ne dirais rien tant que tu te contrôleras, répondit Polyussica, intransigeante.

—Je suis désolée…

—Ce n'est rien, ça guérira, va voir les autres en attendant, je dois m'occuper d'elle. »

Brutal rappel de la tragédie qui venait de se jouer, Asta tourna son regard vers le corps de son amie et des larmes menacèrent de s'échapper de nouveau. La perte se muait déjà en une fissure de plus dans son cœur et Asta renifla. Les odeurs de sang et de mort emplirent ses narines et elle ne put que grimacer avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Elle heurta Gildarts qui arrivait en courant, suivit de près par Makarov et Sana, et les regarda, un air perdu au fond des yeux, tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu chez elle. Asta était forte, toujours maîtresse d'elle-même, d'une douceur incalculable à l'encontre de quiconque croisait son chemin, ami ou ennemi. Beaucoup avaient adopté le surnom que Haïna lui avait donné, à savoir « maman », un raccourci du surnom de « maman de Fairy Tail » qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois. La voir perdue était une première pour chacun d'entre eux.

« —Asta, tout va bien ? demanda Gildarts. On a ressenti une immense magie dans l'infirmerie.

—Immense et dangereuse, très dangereuse, précisa Sana avec une moue inquiète.

—Yuna… Yu est… Elle est… »

Asta ne put finir sa phrase et s'effondra en gros sanglots irrépressibles sur le plancher, ses genoux la lâchant d'un coup. Gildarts la rattrapa in extremis et la serra contre lui alors que les autres prenaient peu à peu la mesure de ce qui venait d'être dit. Kyo avait quitté l'infirmerie avec le bébé peu avant que la magie surgisse aussi n'avaient-ils pas fait attention à ses paroles. Ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer la tragédie.

« —Non… murmura Sana en reculant d'un pas. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être possible. Asta ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. C'est impossible ! Elle… Yuna ne peut pas être morte ! Non ! »

Les pleurs furent la seule réponse qu'elle reçut. Haïna apparut à ses côtés pour l'étreindre délicatement alors qu'Asta enterrait un peu plus sa figure dans le torse de Gildarts. Ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, même en ayant la sensation de ne plus en avoir, elles coulaient toujours. Témoins perlés du chagrin immense qui emplissait le cœur de la fée.


	4. An X762

Coucouuu mes chatons !

La suite enfin ! J'adore comme j'ai programmé les chapitres à intervalles de deux semaines pour garder une avance sur l'écriture et j'écris pas du tout. Du coup je vais arriver à court rapidement xD

Bonne lecture !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Assise sur un banc, dans un parc de Magnolia, Asta contemplait la fissure qui parcourait la longueur de sa flûte en un dessin de mauvais augure. Celle-ci était apparue un an plus tôt alors qu'elle avait perdu le combat face à ses instincts, suite à la mort de Yuna.

Makarov avait proposé de lui donner le nom d'un réparateur d'objets magiques doué, un ami de longue date.

Elle avait décliné.

Sa flûte n'était pas réparable. La fissure n'était qu'un funeste présage dont elle connaissait parfaitement la signification. La fée savait qu'elle ne pourrait garder le contrôle sur ce qu'elle était encore longtemps sans perdre sa santé mentale. La fissure était là pour le prouver.

Des pas retentirent quelques mètres plus loin, résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Asta comme s'il s'était s'agit de pas d'éléphant. Un amer sourire gracia délicatement ses lèvres. Mélange inhabituel d'émotions sur le visage si aimable de la fée à la cicatrice. Son ouïe trop développée n'était qu'un autre signe qu'elle n'était plus aussi humaine qu'il y avait un an de cela.

« —Asta, comment vas-tu ?

—Elle me manque, répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique en caressant doucement la fissure.

—Elle manque à tout le monde, répliqua Gildarts. C'est normal. »

Elle hocha la tête, agréant avec facilité. Cette fissure l'empêchait d'oublier son désespoir, son chagrin, comme la flûte l'avait empêché d'oublier la mort de sa plus précieuse amie, il y avait si longtemps. La fissure lui rappelait également combien elle avait été proche du meurtre pur et simple à ce moment-là. Si elle n'avait pas regardé Polyussica dans les yeux… Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la suite. Mais malgré tout son chagrin, elle savait avoir fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Elle avait perdu trop de proches pour rester prostrée dans la douleur longtemps. Cela n'aurait pas été digne d'une guerrière.

« —Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la faire réparer ?

—Certaine, répliqua-t-elle. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas de toute façon.

—Si tu le dis. (Il fit une pause, reprit la parole d'un air sombre.) Tu me diras un jour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qu'était cette magie ?

—Oui. (Elle ne releva pas son mouvement de surprise, il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse.) Un jour tout le monde saura. Mais pas maintenant, ce n'est pas encore le moment. »

Asta leva la tête vers son ami et lui offrit un sourire, une ombre dans le regard que Gildartz n'avait pu surprendre que de rares fois. C'était la première fois qu'elle le confrontait directement à ses secrets.

« —Changeons de sujet, décida Asta avec un revirement d'esprit inattendu.

—De quoi veux-tu parler ? la suivit-il avec amabilité, un large sourire illuminant son visage. »

Il était loin de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu, à présent il était homme. Et un homme à femmes si elle se fiait aux rumeurs. Elle aurait pu le prédire lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, il avait un charisme certain et tous l'appréciaient, même ses adversaires le respectaient. Il avait la graine d'un commandant mais il aurait fait un piètre soldat. Il n'était pas capable d'obéir aux ordres.

« —N'es-tu pas avec Cornelia ?

—Ahh, ouais, Cornelia… »

Il fit la grimace et se frotta la nuque sous le regard curieux d'Asta. Celle-ci grimaça un sourire alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il avait encore fait. Gildarts avait rencontré Cornelia quelques semaines auparavant seulement. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Cornelia n'avait pas l'intention de n'être qu'une passade et était décidée à s'accrocher. Elle avait le potentiel pour se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de Gildarts, la fée en était certaine. Savoir si Gildarts la laisserait faire en revanche était une autre paire de manche, même s'il paraissait bien mordu.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gildarts ?

—Disons que… il est possible que… je l'évite un peu ? »

Sous la surprise, Asta éclata de rire. Gildarts, le grand Gildarts, celui qui avait plus de conquête qu'elle n'avait de doigts et d'orteils pour les compter, le Dom Juan de Fairy Tail, _ce_ Gildarts évitait une femme. C'était irrésistible.

« —Ohhh, j'aime déjà cette femme, rit-elle.

—Ce n'est pas sympa Asta, se plaignit-il. J'ai besoin d'aide là !

—Oui, oui, pardon, gloussa-t-elle encore un peu avant de reprendre son calme. D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu l'évites ?

—Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle a fait… quoique ce soit, répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu. Mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai… peur… quand je suis avec elle… Pas d'elle hein ! Mais… j'ai… j'ai peur quand même, tu sais, comme quand si j'allais sauter dans le vide et que la seule chose qui me retient c'est une corde. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Asta, redevenue sérieuse, le regarda s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un air attendri au fond des yeux. _Oh, Mavis, n'as-tu pas d'adorables enfants, mère des fées ? Ils grandissent si vite._ Elle le bouscula doucement d'une épaule pour qu'il la regarde et lui offrit le fier regard d'une mère qui voit ses enfants grandir. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir physiquement changé depuis leur première rencontre et être devenue une amie plus qu'une mère au fil du temps, Asta l'avait connu à seize ans et l'avait vu grandir. Elle avait ce côté sage et expérimenté qui cachait tant de secrets. Gildarts se demandait s'il les connaîtrait véritablement un jour et s'il le supporterait. En même temps, un chaleureux sentiment grandissait dans son cœur sous le doux regard violet de son amie.

« —Je vais te donner le même conseil qu'on m'a donné il y a très, très longtemps de cela, confia-t-elle en se levant. Laisse-toi aller, lui sourit-elle. »

Elle lui pressa l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et s'éloigna pour rentrer à la guilde. Sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire heureux qui illuminait son regard en une douce fierté maternelle, sans égale. Dans son esprit, le souvenir d'une présence et d'une félicité infinie. Dans son cœur, une chaleureuse douleur, nostalgie des temps passés et joie pour son ami.

Asta leva les yeux sur les quelques nuages gris qui surplombaient Magnolia et sa pensée voleta vers celui qui occupait ses pensées. _Tu me manques._ Dans son expression, lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau son visage vers la route devant elle, une pointe de chagrin cette fois-ci. Et, dans son cœur, un deuil qu'elle se refusait toujours à faire, par espoir.


	5. An X766

Coucouuu !

J'ai deux semaines de retard, je sais... J'ai oublié de poster la semaine dernière et au lieu de tout me décaller j'ai décidé que vous faire attendre n'allait pas tuer x') Désoléééée D:

Du coup, on avance un peu dans les mystères, ça se mets en place tranquillement et tout. Et faut que j'avance dans l'écriture (j'ai à peine bougé depuis deux mois au moins x'))

Bwef, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fait plaisiiiir !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

« —Tu pars encore ? »

Au beau milieu d'une rue passante, deux silhouettes se font face. L'une agressive, les poings serrés et la deuxième détendue, une flûte étincelante dans la main droite. La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête en regardant le petit garçon de quatre ans qui se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds en pétard lui donnaient un air adorable mais ses yeux bleus comme le ciel luisaient de mécontentement. Asta sourit en s'accroupissant devant lui et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout mon grand ? Tu devrais écouter ton père et ne pas te lever, tu vas te faire mal. »

Il serra les poings et se jeta sur elle avec un grognement enragé. Pas déstabilisée pour un sou, la fée le réceptionna calmement et le serra contre elle. Il était né beaucoup trop tôt et sa mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement, tâchant le cœur d'Ivan de noirceur. Elle avait senti depuis le début qu'Ivan n'était pas équilibré mais Yuna le stabilisait. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là tout était différent. Malgré les efforts de tous, Ivan s'écartait de plus en plus de la guilde et avait un comportement qui déplaisait de plus en plus au maître, à tous les mages en fait. Elle avait cru que Luxus aiderait Ivan mais celui-ci semblait exaspéré par la faiblesse de son fils.

« —T'as pas le droit de partir ! Pas le droit !

—Luxus, il faut que je travaille. »

Elle se releva, lui toujours dans ses bras, réajusta son sac de voyage et fit volte-face pour se rendre à la guilde. Le petit devait se reposer sinon il ne tiendrait pas toute la journée malgré les soins quotidiens de Polyussica.

 _Elle va encore râler._ Asta sourit. Elle trouvait la femme aux cheveux roses très amusante bien qu'elle ait tendance à effrayer tout le monde avec sa misanthropie. Sans compter qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour sa perte de contrôle, à la naissance du petit, alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir, Asta lui en était reconnaissante. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit de petits doigts tracer le contour de sa marque et tourna la tête vers l'enfant.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'affection se lisait dans le regard d'Asta lorsqu'elle le sentit serrer son cou avec ses petits bras. Ivan avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir Luxus, il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre ça avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, aveuglé qu'il était par sa soif de puissance depuis la mort de sa femme.

« —Papa dit que je suis faible et que je sers à rien… »

Un frisson de colère la parcourut alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ivan dépassait les bornes. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec le maître. Elle était surnommée « maman » par les plus jeunes et par taquineries par les plus vieux parce qu'elle prenait soin de tout le monde sans jamais juger quiconque mais une mère pouvait se révéler dangereuse aussi. Son regard violet s'obscurcit alors qu'elle serrait sa flûte qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Puis elle se força à se détendre et un simple sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres alors que son regard reprenait une certaine douceur.

« —Ton papa dit n'importe quoi, personne n'est inutile.

—Tu sais Asta, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu sois ma maman, murmura le petit en s'endormant. »

Elle caressa doucement le dos de son filleul sans répondre et arriva finalement à la guilde. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où il y avait un petit local transformé en chambre pour enfant pour lui. Il ne dormait là que rarement mais quelque fois c'était nécessaire alors l'aménagement du local avait été approuvé par tous malgré qu'il soit au deuxième étage, étage exclusivement réservé aux mages de rang S. Les membres qui ne l'étaient pas devaient donc passer par quelqu'un d'autre pour que Luxus arrive à l'étage sans danger, beaucoup trouvait ce point exagéré mais le maître s'était montré intransigeant. Asta pouvait accéder à l'étage depuis bientôt quatre ans à présent – malgré qu'elle ait refusée de passer l'examen et de posséder officiellement le titre de mage S – et cela faisait onze ans qu'elle avait intégré Fairy Tail. Le temps passait vite, presque trop.

La musicienne coucha l'enfant et lui embrassa le front avant de partir. Elle savait qu'elle se conduisait comme une mère avec lui et qu'elle avait peut-être tord mais il avait besoin de réconfort. Quant à Ivan… un éclair de rage traversa ses yeux violets. _Il ne perd rien pour attendre._

…

« —Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Un homme à l'allure sombre faisait face à de nombreuses personnes, toutes sur leurs gardes, la colère présente sur tous les visages. Excepté un. Le calme du regard d'Asta détonait dans cette foule agressive. Elle avait décidé de ne plus s'énerver. Cette colère qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle seule une personne la méritait, et ce n'était pas Ivan, malgré ses actes. Et puis, il y avait toujours des conséquences désagréables à ses colères. Cette fois-ci ça avait été Luxus. Elle s'était énervée violemment contre Ivan et avait indirectement poussé celui-ci à faire subir une opération à Luxus pour qu'il n'aille plus pleurnicher dans les bras de quelqu'un. Certes il serait plus puissant, plus résistant, mais qui sait ce que ça aurait comme répercussion sur son mental, son comportement.

Elle dévisagea Ivan avec mépris, pas le moindre remord sur son visage, dans son regard. Il venait d'implanter une lacryma de Dragon Slayer dans le corps de son fils au mépris du danger qu'il lui faisait courir et il n'avait pas le moindre remord.

« —Je l'ai rendu plus fort.

—Tu aurais pu le tuer ! cria Wakaba.

—Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis dans le corps ? insista le maître. »

Asta le regarda avec une lueur de surprise dans son regard améthyste. Elle pensait qu'il aurait reconnu cette magie, surtout par sa puissance caractéristique. Cette magie était rare dans cette époque sans dragon cependant, Makarov ne l'avait peut-être jamais croisé, ce ne serait finalement pas si étonnant. Cela sans compter que le petit le lui avait dit à elle… Mais c'était également vrai qu'il l'avait supplié de ne rien rapporter aux autres. Comme c'était curieux.

« —Demande-le-lui toi-même Makarov. »

Une réponse pleine de morgue et de défiance. Ivan dépassait les bornes. La fée savait que le maître allait le bannir de la guilde, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un membre de sa guilde soit aussi dangereux pour les autres et qu'il prenne aussi peu soin d'un enfant.

« —Nous verrons cela. En attendant… ce que tu as fait était irresponsable et impardonnable.

—Epargne-moi tes grands discours, si tu veux me bannir sache que j'emmènerais Luxus avec moi.

—Non. »

C'était Asta qui avait répondu. Sa posture était décontractée, son regard aussi affable qu'à l'habitude et sa voix douce comme une plume qui venait caresser les oreilles de ses camarades. Mais sa volonté était perceptible. Ivan n'emmènerait pas Luxus avec lui.

« —Luxus restera avec nous à Fairy Tail. C'est sa maison et nous sommes sa famille. Tu nous as trahi mais lui n'a rien fait qui justifie un bannissement.

—C'est mon fils, vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui.

—Il n'a que cinq ans et tu lui as fait subir une opération qui aurait pu le tuer. Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. »

Dans un coin de sa tête elle sentit qu'elle devait se calmer, ne pas s'énerver sinon elle allait le tuer sur place. Sa colère était invisible cependant, ou presque. Certains la sentirent, pas Ivan qui se permit de sourire insolemment, la faisant se raidir.

« —Calme-toi Asta. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne se détendit vraiment que lorsque Gildarts posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser par un geste trop vif.

« —Mais tu as raison. Mon petit-fils reste avec nous même si Ivan est banni. »

Satisfaite, elle se détourna de la conversation pour monter les marches deux à deux jusqu'au deuxième étage et entra doucement dans la petite chambre de Luxus. Il était réveillé mais ne paraissait pas vouloir bouger. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa la tête doucement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Asta était prudente, elle ne savait pas à quel point ça allait le changer d'être si fort d'un seul coup après avoir été si faible qu'il en était presque mort bébé. Et la magie de Dragon Slayer, même artificielle, était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle ne soit pas prudente.

« —Luxus ?

—Papa va être banni ?

—Oui. »

Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir, il l'apprendrait de toute façon le lendemain et elle ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. Il leva une main et fit apparaître de petits éclairs jaunes. Ils lui enveloppèrent bientôt tout le bras et Asta fronça les sourcils. C'était dangereux d'utiliser de la magie après un seul jour de convalescence, son énergie risquait de se vider trop vite. Il avait cependant un contrôle qui l'inquiétait. Même artificielle, cette magie restait sauvage, si la magie restait sous contrôle aussi tôt alors son mental était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle décida que c'était une bonne chose, au moins jusqu'à son adolescence. La puberté apportait beaucoup de changement dans les personnalités des humains, si Luxus devenait un danger, ce serait à cette période-là.

« —Fais attention Luxus.

—Papa a dit que je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant. Je vais plus faire de malaise ou de sieste. Je vais pouvoir être comme Gildarts ou papy !

—Oui mais pour l'instant tu as eu une longue journée et même les plus forts doivent dormir !

—J'ai pas envie.

—Je ne te demande pas ton avis mon grand, tu dois te reposer comme ça demain tu seras en forme. Peut-être même qu'on pourra voir ce que tu peux faire avec ton pouvoir ! »

Il soupira de tout cœur, faisant légèrement rire Asta. Elle lui embrassa le front et éteignit la lumière avant de sortir. Il était temps d'aller voir si le bazar en bas s'était calmé. Et si Ivan était parti. De plus il allait falloir qu'elle surveille Luxus à présent, son nouveau pouvoir était d'une puissance extraordinaire et il risquait bien plus que de simples malaises s'il n'apprenait pas à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir.

Elle soupira. L'histoire avançait et tout semblait se compliquer à mesure que les prédictions du Village du Feu se réalisaient. La prochaine génération aurait bien du souci à se faire mais le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Son poing serra sa flûte argentée, seul indice de son angoisse, de son attente de funestes évènements. Dans son regard violet si inquiet passa une lueur obscure et inhabituelle. Une lueur menaçante qui laissait présager de biens sombres évènements.

 _Nous nous retrouvons bientôt._

Oui, le rendez-vous approchait à grands pas, mais Fiore pourrait vivre encore de nombreuses années de paix avant que les dragons, les démons, les humains et les immortels n'effectuent leur dernière danse dans une guerre sans merci.


	6. An X771

Bonjouuur, devinez qui a encore oublié de poster le chapitre jeudi ? *rire gêné*

Mais le voilà ! Enfin u.u Je l'avoue, j'aime ce chapitre, pour l'instant c'est l'un de mes préférés ! J'aime trop faire Maman Asta uwu

Merci à **Kira Dragneel-Redfox** pour sa review ! Ca m'a fait vraiment trop trop trop plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous *keur keur*

* * *

Asta éclata de rire à la question innocente mais embarrassante que la jeune Levy venait de poser à Macao. La jolie fillette aux cheveux bleus ne cessait de l'amuser. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point les enfants changeaient lorsqu'ils se sentaient confiants. Levy était arrivée toute timide il y avait une semaine, six ans de malchance dans les bottes, entourés d'adultes qui ne l'aimaient pas, et elle riait à présent comme si elle connaissait la guilde depuis des années. Asta était impressionnée chaque fois qu'elle était témoin de cette résilience humaine. Elle avait oublié depuis si longtemps qu'elle faisait elle-même partie de cette race qu'elle en avait oublié sa propre capacité.

« —Asta ?

—Oui Levy ? sourit-elle.

—Tu crois que je peux apprendre quelle magie ? se tortilla-t-elle, toute gênée et un peu inquiète. »

Asta sourit tendrement et s'accroupit devant la fillette pour la soulever et l'installer sur le tabouret en face du sien. Elle commanda un verre de jus de fruit pour la petite à Klein et s'assura qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber avant de répondre.

« —Je ne sais pas. La magie est apprise en fonction de nos intérêts généralement. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

—Je sais pas… (Levy mit sa main sur son menton en une mimique qui fit fondre le cœur d'Asta. Cette petite était adorable.) J'aime bien les livres…

—Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce tu aimes dans les livres ?

—Hum… Peut-être… Je sais ! Les lettres ! C'est trop joli comment c'est écrit ! Surtout les graaaaandes lettres capitales du début ! »

Asta émit un petit rire devant les yeux brillants de la petite bleutée. Son esprit s'activa quelques instants, sautant et virevoltant entre les différents types de magie qu'elle connaissait. Elle claqua dans ses mains quand elle trouva, faisant sursauter la fillette devant elle.

« —Solid Script ! C'est une magie qui utilise l'écriture pour invoquer ce que tu écris. Si tu écris 'feu' avec une certaine calligraphie, alors du feu apparaîtra.

—Ouah ! Trop cool ! … Mais… je sais pas encore écrire…, fit-elle avec une adorable moue ennuyée.

—Tu peux apprendre les deux en même temps, ta maîtrise de cette magie sera encore plus forte.

—D'accord ! Alors je deviendrais la meilleure des mages solid script de tous les temps ! »

Levy leva son poing en l'air, à la limite de sautiller sur sa chaise mais trop prudente pour le faire. Asta éclata de rire de nouveau et la descendit de nouveau avec son verre de jus de fruit. Elle la regarda en mettre partout en courant annoncer la nouvelle à Macao, Wakaba et Enno qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelle petite adorable ! Un véritable petit délice.

…

Asta s'étira longuement et bailla quelque peu avant de se lever. Elle sourit à Haïna qui lui adressait un regard inquiet et se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde en s'assurant qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle oublie sa flûte ou sa couverture. Elle avait beau ne plus être dérangé par les nuits à la belle étoile depuis longtemps, une couverture était toujours appréciable.

Sana surgit devant elle alors que la fée allait sortir et celle-ci sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde.

« —Tu es sûre de vouloir faire une mission avec Gildarts, Asta ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, je ne t'avais jamais surprise avant… Tu devrais peut-être te reposer.

—Ce n'est rien Sana, répondit Asta en balayant l'air de sa main en un geste nonchalant. Je suis encore capable de résister à une mission avec Gildarts. »

La rousse plissa les yeux, ses sentiments envahissant son aura de façon presque étouffante. Inquiétude, suspicion, Sana pensait qu'elle cachait quelque chose pouvant être dangereux pour sa santé. Sur le visage d'Asta, un zeste de tendre amusement apparut. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en souriant doucement.

« —Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

—Fais attention à toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Asta acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis continua son chemin. C'était vrai qu'elle était plus fatiguée en ce moment. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'affaiblissait ou tout autre raison inquiétante. Elle faisait simplement des cauchemars. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des périodes comme celle-ci, où le passé était trop proche de la surface. Seulement, contrairement aux humains, ses périodes à elle pouvaient durer des années. Celle-ci avait commencé à la mort de Yuna et avait progressivement prit place dans sa vie.

Asta s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée de Fairy Tail et leva le visage vers le ciel, offrant sa peau sombre aux quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenait à traverser la couche de nuage couvrant les cieux de Magnolia. Elle espérait qu'il ferait beau dans l'est… Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rendu visite à ses amis ? Anna, Lei, Mary… Même Soma. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse un voyage pour aller leur parler. Ils ne répondraient pas mais cela lui ferait du bien. Peut-être demanderait-elle à Makarov si elle pouvait aller sur l'île de Mavis aussi. Elle, peut-être qu'elle lui répondrait après tout.

« —Madame ? »

Asta sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Peut-être Sana avait-elle raison et qu'elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour faire une mission après tout… La fée baissa les yeux sur un petit bout de chou aux cheveux d'un profond chocolat et d'immenses yeux de la même couleur. Le souvenir d'une autre personne ressemblant énormément à la fillette vint presque à l'esprit d'Asta. Le souvenir resta en bordure de sa mémoire, comme n'osant pas entrer, comme s'il savait qu'il allait faire des dégâts si jamais elle venait à prendre entièrement connaissance de lui. Asta soupira. Quel sentiment frustrant.

La fée s'agenouilla près du bout de chou et sourit doucement, une tendresse toute maternelle au fond de ses yeux violets.

« —Que fais-tu là petite ? Où sont tes parents ?

—M-ma maman est morte… balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

—Oh, ma chérie je suis désolée, fit Asta en mettant une main sur sa tête. Et ton papa, où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

—J-je ne le connais pas… (Ses yeux étaient brillants de perles salées mais elle releva le menton avec un regard de défi. Asta sourit doucement. Cette petite était forte.) Vous faites partie de la guilde Fairy Tail ?

—Oui, agréa-t-elle avec un air concerné. Pourquoi ? »

La question de la petite dégageait un chemin qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. La fée regarda la fillette et mit une mèche derrière son oreille pour dégager son joli visage. Elle était certaine d'avoir connu l'un de ses parents, la petite semblait trop familière pour que ce soit un hasard.

« —Je cherche un mage, G-Gildarts Clive. Vous le connaissez ? »

Asta eut l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous pieds. Elle tombait, loin, si loin de la surface. Comment pourrait-elle annoncer quelque chose de ce genre à Gildarts ? Mais comment pourrait-elle se taire ? Elle s'entendit répondre à la fillette d'une voix lointaine, absente, que Gildarts était en mission actuellement puis prendre congé en lui recommandant de parler aux adultes de Fairy Tail, au cas où.

Elle se dirigea vers la gare où Gildarts était censé l'attendre et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Asta se retourna vers la guilde et regarda la jolie petite fille y entrer avec hésitation. Dans ses yeux violets, un gouffre mêlant chagrin présent et passé, alors qu'elle restait sur place, son esprit s'abandonnant à la douleur qu'elle allait infliger à Gildarts. Elle se sentit enveloppée par le vent et ses boucles sauvages caressèrent la peau nue de ses épaules en entourant son corps.

Sur la flûte argentée, scintillante, que tenait la jeune femme à la main, la longue fissure qui la parcourait déjà depuis quelques années fut ornée d'une autre petite fissure dans un dessin ressemblant à un éclair.

Durant une seconde, chaque personne regardant cette étrange femme, immobile au milieu de la rue, put apercevoir des yeux d'un violet sombre et pourtant presque luminescent aux pupilles étrangement fendues et des tatouages sur sa peau sombre. D'étranges dessins rappelant les tatouages tribaux dont s'ornaient les peaux des guerriers nomades il y avait si longtemps, nomades tristement connus pour avoir élevés deux monstres parmi eux avant de se faire décimer et dont l'histoire n'était plus racontée que dans les archives du Conseil Magique et du palais royal.

Asta émergea de son immobilité écrasante alors que sa magie gagnait en puissance et se détourna de la guilde. Elle s'éloigna avec une décision déchirante au fond du cœur. Elle devait s'écarter de Fairy Tail et des humains. Asta ne quitterait pas la guilde, pas cette fois-ci, mais elle ferait comme Gildarts, elle prendrait de longues missions éloignées de toute présence humaine, ou presque. Et elle ne parlerait pas de sa fille à Gildarts, décida-t-elle dans un rare acte de lâcheté. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau être celle qui porterait le désespoir, surtout pas à un ami. Il apprendrait seul que Cornelia était décédée et qu'elle avait porté leur fille.

Elle devait prendre de la distance vis-à-vis des affaires humaines. Et elle reprendrait ses entraînements physiques. La technique de combat indirect qu'elle avait adopté avec la flûte ne serait bientôt plus suffisante, pas pour ce qui se préparait.

Asta soupira profondément, son regard portant toujours sa tristesse. Elle devait redevenir ce monstre qu'elle était avant, au moins un petit peu, et cela lui crevait le cœur. Elle avait tellement aimé être de nouveau humaine ces dernières années… elle aurait voulu que cela dure un peu plus.


	7. An X776

Ahem ahem *tousse* Non je ne suis pas du tout en retard xD

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! Et je me rapproche dangereusement de la fin de mes chapitres écrits :') Vous allez devoir faire face à de trèèèèèès longues attentes dans pas longtemps à moins d'un pic de motivation je vous préviens :')

Merci à **Kira Redfox-Dragneel** pour sa review ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

En tout cas voilà le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Bisous bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Asta entra dans la guilde avec un large sourire et une salutation pleine d'enthousiasme. Moïra et Enno lui sautèrent dessus dans la seconde, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle salua Haïna qui était derrière le bar et éclata de nouveau de rire quand elle vit les larmes de joie dans les yeux d'Enno. Elle avait beau avoir un certain caractère, la petite Enno était toujours aussi émotive. Petite Enno qui avait bien grandi remarqua Asta en notant l'anneau discret qui ornait sa main gauche.

« —Asta ! s'écria Kyo en s'approchant. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

—Presqu'un an, répondit-elle avec une lueur joyeuse dans le regard.

—Comme quoi, rit Wakaba, même notre Asta a du mal avec des Quêtes de Dix Ans !

—Non, plaisanta-t-elle, en fait je l'ai fini depuis deux mois mais j'avais un travail personnel à faire avant de revenir à la guilde. »

Elle savoura leurs têtes incrédules avec la satisfaction du chat qui a attrapé le canari. Ils la savaient puissante mais elle savourait toujours les moments où ils prenaient conscience d'à quel point elle l'était. C'était très amusant.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte des filles avec un sourire et prit la main d'Enno sous son sourire ravi.

« —Elle est magnifique ! Quand vous êtes-vous mariés ?

—Il y a six mois, rougit Enno. J'aurais aimé t'attendre mais… on ne savait combien de temps tu serais absente alors…

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, sourit Asta. Tu me raconteras ça en long, en large et en travers en compensation ! »

Enno éclata de rire et tourna la tête quand elle entendit une musique s'élever. Asta la regarda sauter sur la table et se mettre à danser sous le regard brillant et amoureux de Macao et elle sentit son cœur fondre. Ils étaient adorables ces deux-là.

Kyo s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses partenaires devant le tableau des quêtes tandis que la fée violette s'approchait du bar. Elle s'y accouda et sourit largement à Haïna qui lui servit sa boisson préférée accompagnée d'une pâtisserie. Haïna semblait toujours froide mais elle était attentive à chacun, Asta comprenait très bien pour quelle raison Sana était tombée amoureuse. Parlant de la rouquine…

« —Où est Sana ? C'est rare de ne pas vous voir ensemble.

—Elle est malade alors elle est restée à la maison.

—De son plein gré ? s'étonna franchement Asta. Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis mon départ. »

Son étonnement était légitime, Sana était connu pour son hyperactivité. Asta ne l'avait jamais vu plus de quelques minutes à la même place, éveillée. Elle se souvenait encore d'une journée où Haïna, Moïra et elle avaient dû se battre pour la garder chez elle parce qu'elle était malade. Ça avait été amusant en y repensant, songea Asta, un large sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres à ce souvenir.

« —Non, pas du tout, s'amusa impassiblement la femme-louve. J'ai appris la magie défensive, j'ai mis un bouclier autour de la maison. »

Sous la surprise Asta éclata de rire. Un an loin de la guilde et elle avait oublié à quel point les membres de Fairy Tail étaient extrêmes ! Elle posa les minutes suivantes à avoir des nouvelles de l'entièreté de la guilde. Elle allait rentrer chez elle – ça faisait longtemps à présent qu'elle n'était plus à Fairy Hills – quand un groupe d'enfants d'environ une dizaine d'années déboulèrent en courant dans le hall de la guilde.

« —Asta ! cria Levy en se précipitant dans ses bras.

—Levy ! Dis donc, tu as bien grandi ! sourit largement Asta en l'étreignant.

—T'as vu !? s'exclama la bleuette. (Elle s'écarta ensuite et prit la main d'Asta pour la tirer à sa suite.) Viens, je vais te présenter les autres !

—Salut Kanna, sourit Asta en voyant la petite crier sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

—Salut Asta, sourit largement la brunette. Gray, je te dis de remettre ton pantalon !

—Elle, c'est Erza, désigna Levy. Elle est troooop forte ! Et très gentille aussi ! Mais un peu effrayante, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Asta qui rigola franchement.

—Ravie de te rencontrer Erza.

—Ravie aussi madame !

—Tu peux m'appeler Asta, rit-elle.

—Et lui, c'est Gray ! Il aime beaucoup la bagarre et il n'arrête pas de se déshabiller.

—Je vois ça, plaisanta Asta. Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Gray.

—Salut, fit-il avec un geste de la main. »

Asta se releva et regarda les enfants se chamailler avec un naturel désarmant. Ils devaient être ici depuis quelques semaines pour être aussi à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Et ils avaient un gros potentiel, s'il était développé correctement. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis là-dessus. Son regard pensif se posa un instant sur la petite Erza qui lui semblait étrangement familière avant qu'elle ne se détourne avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se dirigea vers le second étage avec un air préoccupé sur le visage, bien loin de sa décontraction initiale. Elle avait reçu un message de Layla Heartfilia deux mois plus tôt. La constellationniste recherchait les clefs d'or pour ouvrir Eclipse. Layla était la seule personne qui pouvait prendre cette décision et le taux d'Æthernano était effectivement plus élevé qu'il y avait quatre cents ans, Asta n'avait donc rien à redire à sa décision.

La fée avait donc passé les deux derniers mois à chercher les clefs qui manquaient à Layla et lui avait communiqué les adresses. La constellationniste avait insisté pour qu'elle soit celle qui récupère les clefs, Asta n'avait pas argumenté. Les constellationnistes avaient leur propre manière de penser, bien trop éloignée de la sienne pour qu'elle tente de comprendre.

Son esprit s'envola vers ses amis et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Nos retrouvailles sont pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il se fana sur le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se frottait le front. Les retrouvailles seraient longues et incomplètes. Elle devait faire des recherches avant qu'ils ne reviennent pour de bon. Ça ne devrait pas prendre tant d'années que ça, une dizaine environ. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les ancrer dans cette réalité avant que cela n'arrive. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un air déterminé se dessinait sur son visage. Elle allait _lui_ rendre visite, il aurait certainement une piste, si ce n'était la solution purement et simplement.


	8. An X777 (1)

Coucou !

Voilà enfin le huitième chapitre ! On commence à rentrer un peu dans les détails, il y a quelques indices sur Asta aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez !

Ah oui, aussi, j'avais dit que je posterais toutes les deux semaines - et c'est ce que je fais quand je n'oublie pas - mais on va passer à un chapitre par mois parce que j'ai vraiiiiiiment pris du retard dans mon écriture... Je suis bientôt à court de chapitres .

Bref ! Bonne lecture mes chatons, j'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires ! Un grand merci à **MagnoliaFairyGirl** pour son avalanche de review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Asta entra dans la crypte qui abritait la porte avec un air grave, des nuances sombres dans ses yeux violets habituellement doux. Des nuances que bien peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir su décrypter. Elle marchait aux côtés d'une femme à l'allure noble que ses vêtements venaient accentuer, sa blonde chevelure regroupée en un chignon élégant d'où ne dépassait aucune mèche. En rencontrant Layla la première fois Asta avait noté le contraste avec sa propre chevelure aux boucles sauvages avec un certain amusement. Aujourd'hui n'était cependant pas le jour destiné à cet amusement puéril pour lequel elle avait toujours eu un certain goût.

La fée couva la constellationniste d'un regard qu'elle espérait impassible mais qu'elle savait trahir son inquiétude. Layla avait décidé de se passer de la clef du Verseau pour ouvrir la porte, alors même qu'elle avait un corps fragile. Elle risquait bien plus qu'un évanouissement à la fin de ce sort et le savait. Elle ne voulait cependant pas repousser plus l'ouverture de la porte, et ce malgré les demandes d'Asta. Elle préférait se sacrifier pour que sa fille ait une chance de vivre heureuse et libérée de ce fardeau plutôt que d'attendre encore une clef qu'elles n'étaient pas certaines de recevoir.

Il y a longtemps, Asta aurait compris son attitude sans réserve et aurait probablement fait la même chose. Le temps recouvre les sentiments cependant et si son amour pour son petit était intact, il n'avait plus la saveur du début depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. A présent qu'elle n'était plus étouffée par ce désir irrationnel de le protéger envers et contre tous, elle regrettait d'avoir été si peu présente dans son enfance. Ce qu'elle avait fait avait contribué à sa sécurité mais elle avait si peu de souvenirs à chérir de lui… cela faisait partit des choses qu'elle regrettait le plus.

Les deux femmes suivaient le roi et quelques membres de confiance de son gouvernement à travers la crypte. Celle-ci était immense, à l'image de la porte qu'elle abritait dans le plus grand secret. Asta s'arrêta en même temps que les autres devant la porte et leva les yeux pour la contempler dans son entièreté majestueuse.

La puissance de la porte était écrasante, les mages ressentaient jusque dans leurs os la magie tournoyer autour d'eux. Une larme coula doucement, avec la tendresse d'une amante, sur la joue d'Asta alors que celle-ci goûtait à la magie sauvage de son temps natal pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire comme pouvait le laisser penser l'identité de son créateur, c'était simplement la nature sauvage de la magie sans pitié qui régnait du temps de la création de la porte. Celle-ci l'avait absorbée au moment où elle avait avalé les enfants dragons, à présent elle s'apprêtait à la recracher en même temps que les enfants.

La fée ignora les regards incompréhensifs que lui réservaient les humains. Elle eut un simple sourire quand Layla mit une main sur son bras, compréhensive. Asta était nostalgique de ces temps passés par les rencontres qu'elle y avait fait, parce que c'était son temps natal et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre assez longtemps pour en connaître un autre, mais elle n'y retournerait pour rien au monde. Elle aimait sa vie ici, quand bien même ce n'était pas parfait. De plus elle avait une mission, ses amis comptaient sur elle, ces enfants comptaient pour elle.

Asta regarda la constellationniste se placer devant la porte, à l'exact milieu, et préparer son sort. Elle l'observa invoquer les esprits, nota ses tremblements à la minute où cela commença, se dit qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, fut peinée de cette certitude, et la laissa continuer. Layla devait finir à présent ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle n'avait d'autres choix sans quoi elle se serait sacrifiée pour rien.

Asta vit la porte s'ouvrir, résista à l'envie de s'y précipiter pour tous _les_ revoir. A l'époque où la porte s'ouvrait pour la première fois elle les avait déjà tous perdus, ça ne servirait à rien, juste à la faire souffrir un peu plus.

Un violent courant de magie s'échappa de la porte alors qu'elle s'illuminait d'une lumière dorée si insoutenable qu'Asta dut détourner ses yeux larmoyants avant d'être définitivement aveuglée. C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas les cinq enfants en sortir à l'image d'étoiles filantes prenant leur envol. En revanche elle entendit le fracas du plafond transpercé et leva la tête brusquement. Elle aperçut les enfants volant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, ombres fugaces aperçus du coin de l'œil. Elle se tourna brutalement vers Layla qui refermait la porte avec ses ultimes forces, les yeux écarquillés, peinant à croire ce qu'elle avait vu.

« —Les enfants viennent de s'envoler !?

—C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé voir aussi, confirma le roi. J'en déduis à votre réaction que ce n'était pas le résultat attendu ?

—Vous vous fichez de moi ? gronda Asta, la fureur voilant sa voix. En quoi envoyer dans la nature cinq gamins venu de quatre cent ans dans le passé et ne connaissant rien au monde actuel aurait pu être le résultat attendu ?

—Cessez de parler ainsi à sa Majesté, ordonna un ministre outré. Vous restez un habitant du pays !

—N'oubliez pas qui je suis, susurra-t-elle, plus dangereuse que jamais, sa voix baissant d'une octave dans un murmure dangereux. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi vous vous attaquez. »

Sur la flûte, ignorée de tous, la petite fissure apparue avec l'arrivée de Kanna se prolongea de quelques millimètres. Les yeux d'Asta brillèrent d'une lueur violette luminescente, trop sauvage pour être humaine, trop sombre pour être de ce temps. Les humains se figèrent, paralysés par une terreur rampante, un long frisson glacé parcourant leur colonne vertébrale, le sentiment primitif de la proie devant le prédateur.

« —Détruisez Eclipse, ordonna-t-elle finalement, sa voix tombant comme un couperet. »

Sans prêter plus d'attention aux humains pétrifiés par leurs émotions, la fée se dirigea vers Layla et l'aida à se relever pour remonter dans les étages supérieurs. Leur rendez-vous avec le roi étant secret, Asta préféra l'amener dans une auberge que de réclamer une des chambres du château. Elle s'occupa de la constellanionniste la nuit durant et lui apprit tristement qu'elle était condamnée le matin suivant, à son réveil.

Layla pleura, beaucoup, mais ne fut pas surprise. Elle confia à Asta qu'elle savait que c'était un risque important et qu'elle l'avait pris en toute connaissance de cause. Asta en fut attristée mais ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante que Layla ait pris cette décision.

Asta la raccompagna chez elle le surlendemain, elles avaient attendu que Layla soit assez rétablie pour pouvoir prendre la route dans une relative sécurité. Le voyage fut long et plein de silences peinés.

Asta appréciait véritablement Layla, son cœur se serrait légèrement à l'idée qu'elle meure. C'était comme voir mourir son amie une deuxième fois, Layla lui ressemblant de manière extraordinaire.

Layla ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait rester avec sa famille pour encore de nombreuses années. Elle voulait voir sa fille grandir, faire ses premiers pas dans la vie adulte et dans l'amour. Elle voulait la guider de son mieux, l'aider à préparer son mariage et avoir des petits enfants. Elle voulait voir le blanc dans les cheveux blonds de son mari et finir sa vie à ses côtés, heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser si tôt alors qu'il lui restait tant de choses à vivre. Au moins Lucy ne vivrait pas avec le fardeau de son héritage familial, tenta-t-elle de se réconforter alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

La fée passa quelques heures dans la propriété de la famille avec les propriétaires pour expliquer en détail à Jude Heartfilia les conséquences de ce que sa femme avait accompli. Il ne lui serait plus rien demandé mais Asta préférait qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire au cas où il souhaitait l'aider malgré tout. Il déclina, manifestement sous le choc, et Asta s'en alla sans insister, compréhensive.

Il n'était pas aisé de frayer avec les héritiers des puissants mages d'antan, les conséquences en étaient presque toujours funestes.

Asta croisa Lucy en sortant et découvrit un copié collé de sa mère en plus jeune. Rayonnante, elle avait tout d'un petit soleil et Asta ne douta pas un instant qu'elles se recroiseraient dans le futur.

Le Village du Feu l'avait prédit après tout. La descendante de la plus grande Constellationniste ayant existée se dresserait aux côtés des enfants Dragons. Asta sortit de la demeure et leva tristement les yeux vers les constellations, cachées derrière le ciel bleu de la journée ensoleillée. _Tes amies souffrent pour gagner cette guerre, mon Vieil Ami. Elles sont courageuses._


	9. AN X777 (2)

Asta entra dans la guilde, épuisée, couverte de boue et à bout de nerfs. Elle avait rarement été aussi exaspérée, aussi frustrée. Elle savait mieux gérer ses sentiments négatifs habituellement mais ce jour-là… ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était émotionnellement à bout.

Elle s'assit à une table et fit un signe las à Klein pour qu'il lui apporte son verre habituel. L'inquiétude dans son cœur lui susurrait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer dans la guilde dans cet état d'esprit, elle risquait de les blesser si elle perdait le contrôle sur ses nerfs. Asta préférait croire que ses amis seraient capables de lui remonter le moral.

Son regard las contemplait sans les voir les motifs et les fissures qui ornaient le bois épais de la table. Elle cherchait les enfants dragons depuis sept mois. Sept longs mois où son espoir de les trouver s'était peu à peu effiloché jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un mince fil. A mesure que le temps passait elle avait de moins en moins de chance de les retrouver. La tristesse envahit son regard en écho à la conviction résonnant dans son cœur. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

« —Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Asta ? »

La fée violette releva un regard découragé sur la femme qui venait de s'approcher pour s'assoir près d'elle. Elle envisagea un instant de sourire pour rassurer Kyo mais elle renonça instantanément. Elle n'avait pas le courage de feindre la joie.

« —C'est compliqué, répondit-elle sobrement. Je ne veux pas en parler.

—D'accord, agréa facilement Kyo. »

C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'Asta appréciait beaucoup chez son amie. Kyo n'insistait jamais quand elle voulait éviter un sujet – du moins _presque_ jamais – et passait à autre chose. Asta était vaguement curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui sortir cette fois-ci. Un jour ça avait été une grenouille. Si elle-même n'avait pas réagi, beaucoup de membres avaient sauté sur les tables, hommes et femmes, faisant rire tous les autres. Ça avait été amusant, et ça avait eu le mérite de la distraire efficacement.

« —Tu as rencontré les nouveaux enfants de la guilde ?

—Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait de nouveaux, répondit-elle en relevant la tête, attentive à la mention d'enfants.

—Il y a une fratrie de trois mages Take Over qui est arrivée un peu après que tu sois partie. Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna. Là les voilà, ceux avec les cheveux blancs, les désigna Kyo.

—Mirajane a l'air… en pleine crise d'adolescence, remarqua diplomatiquement Asta avec un fantôme de sourire.

—Tu l'as dit, commenta Kyo, rieuse. Elle et Erza sont comme chien et chat, il ne fait pas bon d'être à côté d'elles quand elles se disputent. »

Asta eut un léger sourire à l'idée des deux filles se disputant et des dommages collatéraux en découlant.

« —Il y en a un autre, Natsu, très énergique. Il a perdu son père apparemment et le cherche dès qu'il est autorisé à quitter Magnolia. Il est têtu, s'amusa Kyo. Et il s'est entiché de la petite Lisanna, on ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Par contre il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Gray, ils sont vraiment comme le feu et la glace ces deux-là. »

Asta dévisagea Kyo, osant à peine y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, pas alors qu'elle le cherchait, lui et les autres, depuis sept mois. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un se moquait d'elle, tout là-haut.

« —Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

—Hum ? Près de la rivière avec les autres, ils adorent ce coin. »

Asta murmura un remerciement et se leva avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Etait-ce possible que ce soit _lui_ ? _Son_ Natsu, celui qu'elle cherchait ? Son cœur se tordit, pressé de tous côtés par son espoir, par le déchaînement de ses émotions. Elle ne priait pas les dieux, quand bien même était-elle croyante, elle ne les priait jamais. Cette fois-ci pourtant elle se surprit à le faire, priant de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, pour que ce soit lui.

Elle se rendit à la rivière avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte au fond de son cœur. Elle la longea plusieurs minutes, pour finalement découvrir deux gamins qui se battaient poings contre poings en s'insultant. Autour d'eux étaient éparpillés Levy, Erza et Luxus qui faisait semblant de dormir en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Asta réprima un sourire à la vue de son filleul. Malgré son air détaché elle savait qu'il appréciait la compagnie des enfants, sinon il ne serait pas avec eux.

Son regard violet se posa sur les deux jeunes combattants de onze ans et son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'un léger vertige la saisissait. Des cheveux roses, une écharpe blanche comme neige, composée de motifs étranges qu'elle savait être des écailles de dragon. Natsu. Il était là. Elle déglutit, émue, ravala ses larmes qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, et cacha son émotion sous un sourire. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur la pente qui descendait sur la berge en les regardant se battre. Natsu retenait ses coups, comme il fallait le faire dans une joute amicale, mais même sans ça Asta avait l'intuition que Gray serait capable d'encaisser. C'était impressionnant de la part d'un petit gars comme lui.

Les deux gamins finirent par se repousser l'un l'autre à terre, déclenchant un léger rire d'Asta. Cela attira instantanément leur attention. Natsu sourit alors que Gray faisait un geste de la main en guise de salut.

« —Salut Asta, ça faisait longtemps.

—Bonjour les garçons, sourit-elle largement, rayonnante, maternelle. »

Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, après presque un an de recherche et quatre cent ans d'attente. Une légère anxiété pourtant serrait son cœur, pourquoi Natsu ne faisait rien d'autre qu'un sourire ? Il lui sautait dans les bras avant quand elle revenait d'une longue absence.

« —T'es qui ? »

Asta regarda le petit chasseur de dragon, les yeux écarquillés, le choc soufflant toute pensée de son esprit. Non. _Non_. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Son esprit se brisa en un chagrin infini alors qu'une flèche perçait son cœur, le laissant se recroqueviller sous la douleur. Son visage était figé, dans ses yeux était un abîme de douleur, une obscurité dans les nuances violettes habituellement claires de ses yeux. Un tintement métallique retentit alors, comme une clochette, un glas.

« — Alors, t'es qui ? s'impatienta le petit rose.

—Mais tais-toi, s'agaça Gray. Tu vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui va pas ! Elle est toute pâle ! »

La dispute des deux garçons la tira doucement des limbes de douleur émotionnelle où elle était enfermée pour regagner le présent. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. _Il ne la reconnaissait pas_. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas de soucis. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être aussi proche de lui que dans leur temps d'origine, comme _avant_. _Mais il ne se rappelait pas._ Elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Asta déglutit légèrement, prit une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux et la tira, comptant sur la douleur physique pour l'ancrer dans le présent, pour que son esprit ne plonge pas de nouveau dans les limbes. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui continuaient à se disputer et força un sourire sur ses lèvres, trouvant cette force dans le fait qu'il soit tout de même là, _présent_ , et pas emprisonné quelque part dans une distorsion temporelle.

« —Ca va, c'était juste un vertige, rien de grave. Je suis… (elle déglutit et continua bravement.) Je suis Asta. Tu es Natsu c'est ça ?

—Ouais ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

—Kyo me l'a dit.

—… C'est qui ?

—T'es vraiment un imbécile ! C'est elle qui t'a mis ta marque, idiot !

—Ne me traite pas d'imbécile, imbécile gelé ! »

Asta le regarda recommencer à se battre, avec de jolies insultes qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre cette fois-ci. Elle se leva doucement et retourna chez elle, le cœur empli de douleur, de nostalgie. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de sa grande maison, la serra un peu trop fort. Un craquement de mauvais augure retentit et elle relâcha un peu sa poigne pour entrer. La porte claqua derrière elle et Asta contempla le petit couloir de son entrée avec des yeux éteints.

Elle enleva ses chaussures ainsi que la courte cape qui recouvrait ses épaules. Elle la déposa sur la console à côté de la porte et s'avança jusque dans son salon. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était grande, élégamment meublée avec le canapé, le fauteuil, la petite table et la table à manger dans la seconde partie. C'était une grande maison, elle l'avait agencé avec les filles, commandant les hommes qui déplaçaient les meubles. Cela avait été amusant, ils avaient fini par se révolter et les avait attaqués, les femmes répliquant pour garder la main. Ça c'était fini dans la rivière à l'arrière en une gigantesque bataille d'eau où tous les coups étaient permis. Enno les avait trahis pour aller dans le camp des garçons, mais Gildartz avait joué son gentleman et les avait rejoints. Cela avait vraiment été une belle journée.

A présent…

Asta passa dans sa cuisine, prit un morceau de chocolat que Sana ne manquait jamais de déposer chez elle pendant ses missions. Une attention délicate. Elle croqua dedans, les yeux vides. Elle abandonna son morceau de chocolat entamé sur la table, finalement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de manger, et monta à l'étage supérieur. Il y avait six chambres. Elle attendait des invités, dans un futur proche. Un sourire amer gracia ses lèvres. Pas si proche que cela à l'échelle du temps humain.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa fenêtre. Celle-ci était encastrée dans le mur, ressortant à l'extérieur. Un petit coin de paradis avec, dans le creux, le canapé qui accueillait Asta dès qu'elle avait un moment de pause. Elle pouvait y lire, s'y reposer… mais surtout y jouer. Elle s'était découvert une passion en apprenant la magie de la musique et elle aimait jouer de sa flûte traversière même lorsqu'il n'était pas question de magie. Elle s'y installa confortablement et regarda dehors. C'était beau. Sa maison était aux abords de la ville aussi débouchait-elle sur la forêt qui longeait la partie sud-est de Magnolia. Asta se ressourçait souvent en contemplant cette vue, si semblable et si différente à sa visite passée, plusieurs décennies auparavant. C'était le jardin de son cœur.

Dans une douce rêverie mélancolique, Asta sortit sa flûte de la pochette accrochée à sa taille et la porta à ses lèvres. Ses fins doigts se posèrent doucement, presque tendrement, sur les touches et les trous qui la parcouraient. Son petit doigt effleura une aspérité inhabituelle et Asta fronça les sourcils, soudainement préoccupée. La flûte était l'incarnation physique du sort qui la liait à sa forme humaine, qui scellait sa magie originelle. Si elle se brisait Asta aurait un caractère beaucoup moins stable, et une magie autrement puissante. Elle serait _véritablement_ dangereuse pour tous. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait à briser cette flûte à un moment donné. C'était inévitable. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à le faire avant encore une dizaine d'année pourtant.

La mage baissa son regard au violet qu'elle trouvait si terne sur l'instrument de musique et hoqueta. Ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient de son choc alors qu'elle approchait la flûte de ses yeux, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une illusion d'optique.

Les deux fissures qui parcouraient auparavant sa flûte s'étaient agrandies et multipliées. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à l'utiliser mais… Cela voulait dire qu'elle était bien plus près de la rupture qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. C'était inquiétant. Il faudra qu'elle s'éloigne plus souvent de la guilde. Elle prenait déjà de longues missions et revenait quelques semaines avant de repartir. A présent elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre, il faudrait qu'elle prenne plus de missions longues, qu'elle reste moins.

Asta ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit sa tête, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux avec une énergie désespérée. Elle resta dans cette position longtemps, à s'apitoyer sur elle-même, à maudire les dieux son passé et son destin qui était déjà tracé par les prédictions d'un village disparu et d'une prêtresse errante.

Puis elle releva la tête, essuya ses larmes, renifla, reprit son calme et attrapa le livre qui reposait sur le canapé en attente qu'elle le finisse depuis plus d'un an. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer de la flûte. Elle voulait simplement une pause, un moment de paix dans cette vie qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler depuis que les dragons s'y étaient invités, il y avait quatre cent ans. Sa poigne se serra, froissa les pages de son roman.

Natsu ne se rappelait pas d'elle.


	10. An X778 (1)

Coucou les loulous !

Voilà enfin le chapitre, mieux vaut tard que jamais x'D Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis ! Si jamais vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerais les lire !

Bonne lecture et coeurs coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Asta enlaça Enno, lui caressant doucement le dos alors qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule. Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, debout dans la cuisine d'Asta. Puis la musicienne se détacha doucement de sa cadette et essuya les perles salées coulant sur ses joues avec délicatesse.

« —Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

—S'il te plaît, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Asta lui remit une courte mèche derrière l'oreille et sourit doucement. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la guilde elle entreprit de la distraire en bavardant joyeusement de la grossesse de son amie. Enno était enceinte de cinq mois à présent et avait décidé de quitter la guilde. Cela navrait Asta mais ne l'étonnait pas. Doucement la nouvelle génération remplaçait l'ancienne. De nouvelles têtes étaient apparues, un petit chat bleu aussi, que Natsu et Lisanna avaient adopté. Son cœur avait fondu en les voyant jouer à la famille, heureux et adorables qu'ils étaient.

Elle-même avait adopté le même rythme de vie que Gildarts et avait allongé ses missions tout en raccourcissant le temps qu'elle passait à la guilde. Contrairement à son ami ce n'était pas par goût de l'aventure néanmoins, c'était par nécessité. Le sort dont sa flûte était le canalisateur devait tenir encore plusieurs années, elle ne pouvait pas révéler si tôt sa véritable nature à Fairy Tail. Dans sa mémoire étaient gravés les prédictions du Village du Feu elle n'avait pas encore en main toutes ses cartes. Et, plus important que tout, il lui manquait son joker.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la guilde et Enno prit une profonde inspiration. La fée à la peau sombre posa une main légère sur son épaule pour lui rappeler son soutien. Elle n'était pas seule, ne le serait jamais. Fairy Tail était une famille après tout, et Asta ne laissait jamais tomber sa famille. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation à présent, des centaines d'années après sa naissance.

Les deux femmes franchirent les portes rouges de la guilde et tombèrent dans l'apocalypse.

Si la guilde n'avait jamais été très silencieuse, il y avait tout de même une limite. Là il semblait que même Erza prenait part à la bagarre et ce n'était pas pour l'arrêter. Mirajane était déchaînée elle aussi, remarqua Asta en fronçant les sourcils, et ce n'était même pas la peine de mentionner Natsu et Gray qui semblaient avoir décidé de se reconvertir dans la destruction de guilde.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Enno. Pourquoi ils sont tous aussi déchaînés ?

—C'est une bonne question, marmonna Asta en laissant ses yeux errer sur la scène. Le bâtiment ne va pas résister à leurs bêtises. »

Son regard violet se posa sur le bar où était d'habitude assis le Maître mais n'y trouva personne. En revanche derrière le bar, se trouvait Klein qui expliquait comment servir proprement un client à la petite Lisanna. Ce n'était pas une leçon très sérieuse au vu des éclats de rire de la fillette donc Asta se dirigea vers son ami pour quelques réponses. Elle s'accouda au bar et tapa sur le bois pour attirer l'attention des deux mages.

« —Deux jus de fruit s'il te plaît Lisanna.

—Tout de suite ! cria celle-ci, visiblement enchantée.

—Tu m'expliques Klein ? fit la fée dès que la petite se fut éloignée.

—Le Maître est avec le maire de Magnolia et personne ne les surveille donc la bagarre a dégénéré.

—Et personne n'intervient ? demanda Enno qui avait suivi son amie.

—Tu interviendrais dans un combat entre Erza et Mirajane toi ? grimaça-t-il en retour. »

Enno convint de la justesse de l'argument avec une jolie grimace sous le regard amusé d'Asta. Un verre vola dans leur direction et Asta l'attrapa au vol, protégeant Enno qui la remercia avant d'aller se réfugier derrière le bar avec Lisanna. Au moins il y avait un rempart entre elle et les jeunes mages turbulents de la guilde.

La fée regarda la bagarre un instant, légèrement amusée de leur faculté à se battre pour tout et pour rien, avant de tressaillir au son du bois des piliers porteurs, craquant et gémissant. Le bâtiment commençait à plier devant les mages enragés. Elle grimaça en prenant sa flûte et joua une longue note. La musique s'envola à travers les combattants, une note calme qui apaisa les esprits en jouant sur les émotions visées. Telle était la musique d'Asta qui touchait les cœurs avant même de devenir véritable son. Cela attira l'attention des mages petit à petit et ils cessèrent bientôt de se battre. Devant les regards qui se tournait vers elle, Asta leur sourit gentiment, sa voix ferme s'élevant.

« —Il est temps de s'arrêter les enfants. »

Il y eut quelques protestations contre le terme employé puis ils grommelèrent en remettant un peu d'ordre dans le hall. L'après-midi se finit de manière plus calme – c'est-à-dire sans bagarre majeure mais on ne changeait pas Fairy Tail – et tout était presque en ordre lorsque le Maître entra, passablement enivré.

« —Le vieux a bu ! cria Natsu en riant aux éclats.

—C'est toujours comme ça avec le maire, se moqua Macao.

—Pff, poivrot, grogna Mirajane.

—Comment tu parles la diablesse ?! riposta Erza. »

Avant que la dispute ne puisse véritablement éclater, Asta poussa doucement en avant Enno qui s'était levée. Celle-ci s'avança de quelques pas et se racla la gorge, de la nervosité mêlée à de la gravité étouffant son aura devant les yeux indulgents de la fée violette.

« —Maître, je… je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

La voix d'Enno était peu assurée, étranglée par le malaise et ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Personne ne l'entendit hors de leur petit groupe au bar. De nouveau, Asta intervint, doucement, avec une autorité défiant le bruit.

« —Ecoutez Enno. »

Sa voix était douce mais, à la manière de sa musique, elle se glissa entre les cris des diverses disputes pour s'imposer à chaque esprit. Le calme revint et l'attention de tous se concentra sur Enno qui déglutit. Macao se glissa à ses côtés pour la soutenir silencieusement et Asta sourit doucement devant la tendresse qui se dégageait d'eux.

« —Je… (Elle inspira profondément.) J'aimerais quitter Fairy Tail. »

Un silence choqué s'imposa à ses mots alors que le Maître se redressait, instantanément sobre. Il hocha la tête et sourit largement, image même du grand-père qui salue un de ses enfants.

« —Alors nous ne pouvons que nous incliner face à ta décision ma petite Enno !

—M-merci, hoqueta Enno, au comble de l'émotion.

—Je vais te citer les trois règles que tout membre de Fairy Tail se doit de respecter ! Tout d'abord, il est interdit de révéler des informations pouvant être utilisé contre la guilde. »

Asta sentit l'odeur salé des larmes d'Enno, la petite Enno qui l'avait accueilli avec un sourire radieux à l'époque, il y avait bien longtemps, et s'avança pour lui tenir la main, soutien silencieux, soutien apaisant. Les larmes continuèrent à couler.

« —Il est interdit de reprendre contact avec d'anciens clients à des fins personnels. »

La petite Levy s'approcha de leur trio et se colla aux jambes d'Enno, des larmes lui envahissant les yeux. La future maman posa une main douce sur sa tête bleue malgré ses propres larmes, la réconfortant quelque peu en lui caressant les cheveux.

« — Même si nos routes se séparent, ne baisse jamais les bras devant l'adversité. Aie confiance, et garde foi en toi-même ! Ta vie est précieuse, prends-en soin ! Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, n'oublie jamais les êtres qui te sont chers. »

Asta tourna son regard violet vers celui d'Enno, son visage inondé de perles salées, et elle sourit légèrement, attendrie par ses larmes sans fin. Macao avait passé un bras à sa taille mais Sana ne s'en préoccupa pas et serra longuement la mage enceinte dans ses bras, un sourire au travers des quelques larmes qui avaient échappés à sa volonté. La fée violette serra la fine main d'Enno, attira son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Sana et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« —Sèche tes larmes Enno, tu feras toujours partie de la famille. »

Famille, une notion qu'elle avait redécouverte avec Fairy Tail, comme de si nombreux mages au sein de cette joyeuse guilde. Des cris appuyèrent sa phrase de réconfort et, bientôt, nombreux furent les mages qui entourèrent Enno pour l'enlacer, pour faire un large câlin en famille. Ils étaient tristes mais joyeux – parce que ce n'était qu'un au revoir et jamais un adieu.

Fairy Tail ne disait jamais adieu.


	11. An X778 (2)

Asta rit en voyant les Raijin se féliciter les uns les autres d'avoir si bien réussi cette mission. Ils avaient de quoi, c'était leur première mission S et elle avait été menée parfaitement. Le village enfermé dans les miroirs avait été libéré sans trop d'encombre et Evergreen avait même pu visiter ce monde parallèle. Si la jeune fée n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, Asta avait rit en qualifiant ce voyage involontaire d'enrichissante expérience. Bixrow n'avait pas manqué de se moquer presque gentiment et s'était reçu un coup d'éventail sur le bras sous les rires du reste du groupe.

La fée à la peau sombre les avait emmenés avec elle à la demande de Luxus, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient au vu de leur puissance plus que convenable. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à être des mages de rang S par eux-mêmes mais ils avaient un beau potentiel. De plus elle ne faisait que rarement des missions en groupe et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de temps avec son filleul ça avait été une occasion en or pour renouer avec Luxus.

Asta leva son regard vers le mage de tonnerre qui s'approchait d'elle avec ce sourire qu'il tenait de sa mère, un sourire rayonnant, bien qu'il soit devenu rare avec l'adolescence. Il leva la main et Asta tapa dedans, rieuse. Elle était heureuse d'être avec eux, ils étaient joyeux, de bonne compagnie et combattre ainsi en groupe lui avait rappelé sa jeunesse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de commun entre les deux groupes et la guerre entachait la majorité de ses souvenirs malgré cela, c'était l'une des périodes de sa vie qu'elle chérissait le plus. Tout était plus simple alors, il ne s'agissait que de survivre et de protéger le monde. Il y avait eu des pertes, des chagrins et des blessures irrémédiables, ça avait été une période dure à vivre malgré tout elle était encore humaine en ces temps lointains, sa famille et ses amis vivaient.

« —Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis Asta ? fanfaronna Luxus. Pas mal hein ?

—C'était très bien joué, rit-elle, amusée par ses vantardises. Votre travail de groupe à la fin était parfait, je n'ai eu aucun mal à briser le sort grâce à vous.

—On peut devenir mage S cette année, tu penses ? demanda-t-il, presque avide.

—Pas avant quelques années encore, dénia-t-elle avec un sourire. Laisse-toi le temps de grandir. »

Elle rit de nouveau devant son air déçu et ne s'appesantit pas plus dessus. N'importe quel mage serait déçu qu'on lui dise qu'il avait encore quelques années de travail avant d'être promu mage de classe S. Luxus était sur la bonne voie, il serait promu rapidement, la fée violette ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Asta lui tapota amicalement le bras avec un sourire rayonnant pour le consoler.

« —Pas la peine de faire cette tête, tout vient à qui sait attendre.

—Toi et tes phrases à deux joyaux, grommela-t-il. Je suis plus puissant que Klein ou Haïna et ils sont mages de rang S…

—La puissance ne fait pas tout, corrigea-t-elle avec un léger sourire. La mentalité, le cœur et la réflexion sont aussi importants. Tu es peut-être un mage à la puissance impressionnante Luxus, mais tu as encore des réflexes stupides. Dans une mission de classe S, ça peut être fatal, même avec tes compagnons à tes côtés. »

Asta détourna le regard pour ranger sa flûte précautionneusement, devenue prudente par les trop nombreuses fissures qui la parcouraient. Tout en sachant, quelque part, que ce n'était pas seulement un problème de solidité. Elle sentait le poids du regard de Luxus sur elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas, le lui rendant avec sérénité. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à sa leçon, la fée ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il la comprenne et la retienne. Ce n'était pas si simple, avec un père comme le sien qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit depuis tout jeune. Malgré son bannissement, Ivan gardait une certaine emprise sur l'esprit de son fils. Asta s'en inquiétait mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, c'était à Luxus de vaincre dans cette bataille familiale.

Asta repoussa une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille, dévoilant sa marque de Fairy Tail, et tourna un sourire amical vers le commanditaire qui les rejoignait. Evergreen, Freed et Bixrow commencèrent à se disputer la répartition des récompenses promises et Asta s'en alla intervenir avec un léger sourire désabusé. L'homme devant eux, bien apprêté et auparavant sûr de lui, semblait perdu devant la réaction enfantine des puissants mages qui avaient libéré son village. Rieuse, elle vola à son secours pour calmer les Raijinshuu et répartir le tout dans le calme – relatif – et la bonne humeur.

Luxus, bras croisé sur son torse et sourcils froncés, resta en arrière, réfléchissant à ce qu'Asta venait de lui dire. Elle avait toujours été la seule dont il écoutait véritablement les leçons la fée à la peau sombre était la seule qui avait toujours eu un semblant d'autorité sur lui depuis sa petite enfance. Il la considérait presque comme sa mère, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu malgré tout il y avait toujours cette barrière entre eux, celle qu'Asta mettait entre le monde et elle. Comme si elle n'appartenait pas à leur réalité, détachée de leurs préoccupations par des soucis plus importants. De temps à autre, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle ne serait pas remarquée, son regard s'assombrissait dans une expression qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cela allait au-delà de l'inquiétude et, comme un petit garçon, il était presque effrayé de voir une telle expression sur le visage de sa marraine.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait pris conscience de tout ça mais il n'en avait jamais dit un mot, témoin silencieux abrité derrière ses écouteurs pour sembler inatteignable. Les autres appelaient Asta « la Mère de Fairy Tail » mais, malgré la manière dont sa marraine avait pris soin de lui lors de sa jeunesse, il ne pensait pas que ce soit vrai. Asta avait cette aura chaleureuse et maternelle d'une mère, c'était vrai. Mais pour qui savait regarder, elle avait aussi cette aura terrifiante de mélancolie et inquiétude mêlée, comme si elle possédait une autre vie, une autre personnalité, quelque part derrière cette barrière. Il savait que Gildarts l'avait perçu aussi et il se doutait que son grand-père savait quelque chose mais les autres, imbéciles qu'ils étaient, ne voyaient rien. Aveuglés par les sourires débordant de tendresse et de douceur chaleureuse de leur fée à la peau sombre.

Elle avait de belles paroles, Asta, à propos de la mentalité, du cœur, de l'attente et du temps. C'était beau ce qu'elle disait, et certainement juste. Mais Luxus connaissait la fée sombre depuis sa naissance, elle était sa marraine, elle l'avait élevé, elle avait fait partie intégrante de son éducation. Asta avait toujours de belles paroles à offrir en guise de conseils. Asta avait presque toujours raison. Mais Luxus savait une chose qu'il avait été le seul à voir au fil des années.

Asta mentait à tout le monde.

Le dragon slayer n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, pas plus qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait. Tout ce qu'il savait était fondé sur ses propres observations et sur des discussions espionnées entre son grand-père et Gildarts. A propos d'une magie à la puissance écrasante qui s'échappait lorsqu'Asta perdait le contrôle sur son humeur, à propos de secrets auxquels elle faisait allusion parfois. Sans compter sa flûte qui semblait à deux doigts de se briser et qu'elle refusait de faire réparer ou de l'étrange magie qui avait surgit le jour de sa naissance. Luxus avait un casque sur les oreilles en permanence mais le jeune homme était un chasseur de dragon de seconde génération, ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés que ceux des humains. Il laissait ses oreilles trainer, en particulier quand on parlait de sa marraine, et il apprenait des choses.

Luxus ne savait pas ce que Asta cachait mais il était certain d'une chose : c'était énorme. Et si c'était énorme alors il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que devenir un plus grand mage, plus fort, plus puissant que quiconque. C'était la seule manière, la seule manière qu'il puisse trouver pour être à ses côtés, _avec_ _elle_ , quand tout exploserait. Parce qu'il était certain que ça exploserait, ça le faisait toujours à un moment.

Luxus secoua la tête, poussa un soupir et releva la tête pour voir ses compagnons se chamailler comme des enfants. Un semblant de sourire se dessina presque malgré lui sur les lèvres et il s'avança vers eux pour calmer le jeu avant qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux. A quelques pas, Asta discutait de la mission avec des villageois débordants de gratitude, son sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil graciant toujours sur ses lèvres, inconsciente des pensées de son filleul. Il était rare qu'elle soit de si bonne humeur ces derniers temps et elle savourait cette sensation de sérénité avec délice.

Il semblait que rien ne pouvait arriver pendant les journées de ce genre. Radieuses. Inaccessibles aux malheurs.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas figer le temps pour savourer ce bonheur un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Un petit moment dans la tête de Luxus, parce que j'les aime bien 3 Puis j'aiime donner un point de vue extérieur sur Asta uwu

Désoléée pour le retard ! J'ai été occupée et j'ai... juste zappé de poster, désolée =.= Ca va pas s'arranger ceci dit parce que j'ai plus trop d'avance sur les chapitres écrits Vous risquez de devoir prendre votre mal en patience encore un peu !

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous 3 Nhésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !


	12. An X779

Coucouu !

Et... voici mon dernier chapitre de réserve. Ce qui veut dire que mon temps de poste déjà trèstrèstrèstrès aléatoire va devenir trèstrèstrèsTRES aléatoire... Sorry. J'ai un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire sur à peu près toutes mes histoires (ça me frustre énormément). Mais la suite viendra ! J'ai trop bien préparé cette fanfic pour qu'elle reste inachevé même si ça me prend des ANNEES ! (ça me prendra certainement des années à ce rythme...)

Un petit message pour vous prévenir donc mais, qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais une soudaine poussée de motivation et j'avancerais bien plus vite qu'on ne s'y attendait ! (faut bien rêver dans la vie)

Voilà, bisous bisous les chatons, et bonne lecture !

(à un jour, peut-être... uwu)

* * *

Asta vérifia ses affaires, ajusta sa courte cape sur ses épaules et rabattit sa capuche sur son visage à la peau sombre. Ses yeux étincelèrent brièvement d'une lueur dangereuse, cachés derrière le tissu brun, avant de retrouver la sérénité que leur faisait gagner le sort porté par sa flûte à l'argent fissuré. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une pochette sur sa ceinture, en sécurité grâce à une magie incorporée dans la pochette. Un objet magique pratique qu'elle avait trouvé pour quelques joyaux dans une boutique bon marché.

Lorsque le bateau s'arrêta enfin, Asta sauta sur le quai avant même que la passerelle ne soit acheminée vers le bateau. Elle se réceptionna sans le moindre encombre sur le quai et se mit en marche à grands pas vers la capitale. Il lui faudrait quelques jours de marches à un bon rythme mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tout plutôt que reprendre un moyen de transport. Elle avait beau ne pas être malade grâce au sort qui réprimait sa nature, Asta n'était pas à l'aise sur ces choses. Un soupir lui échappa en songeant que ses ailes lui manquaient cruellement.

Asta sortit de la ville en regardant le ciel nuageux et souffla. La pluie n'allait pas tarder, elle devrait marcher dessous pour le reste du voyage. Elle rajusta sa capuche, rangea ses longues boucles dedans pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop mouillées, maudit l'humidité qui lui faisait des frisettes indésirables et se remit en route. Elle était attendue.

...

« —Asta, bienvenue dans mon empire. »

Les yeux violets de la fée à la peau sombre parcoururent le hall du château où elle se trouvait et dut convenir que celui qui avait bâti le château avait bon goût. Contrairement au Château Mercurius, celui-ci avait des formes simples, presque brutes, tout en restant raffinées comme il convenait à un palais. C'était bien plus au goût de la femme que le palais de Fiore qui se voulait fastueux.

« —Qu'en penses-tu ? fit la voix calmement amusée de son interlocuteur. »

La mystérieuse fée reposa son calme regard couleur de violette sur l'homme devant elle, vêtu de vêtements noirs et d'une toge blanche, aux yeux noirs glaçants. Un sourire amusé se dessina lentement sur les lèvres fines d'Asta alors qu'elle tapotait le bras de son ami. Elle ne manqua pas l'éclair de surprise – presque de crainte – dans les yeux de son compagnon et le sourire qui graciait ses lèvres se teinta d'une légère moquerie.

« —C'est un bel empire que tu as là, Zeref. »

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre à quelques pas d'eux et les regards des deux puissants mages tombèrent sur un mage de l'hiver et un vieil homme recourbé sur sa canne à ses côtés. Le vieil homme s'inclina un petit peu, semblant de salut pour les puissances qu'il percevait jusque dans ses vieux os, et prit la parole d'une voix devenue tremblante avec l'âge bien qu'empreinte de respect.

« —Vous êtes en présence de l'Empereur d'Alvarez, ma dame, veuillez-vous adressez à lui en tant que tel. »

Les lèvres pâles de Zeref dessinèrent un sourire qui se voulait amusé alors qu'Asta levait un sourcil intrigué. Il se passa quelques secondes de silence tendu avant que la voix douce de l'invitée de l'empereur ne le déchire, amusée malgré elle.

« —Tu t'es entouré de gens audacieux Zeref. Peut-être devraient-ils gagner en sagesse cependant.

—Ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui, Yajil ne sait pas qui tu es. »

Le regard pensif de la fée se posa sur le ministre et nota son apparence. Elle fronça les sourcils à son aura, reconnaissant une chose que son esprit lui dérobait. Une sensation de déjà-vu qui la tourmentait. Ce fut sa manière de s'incliner respectueusement alors que les gens de cette époque avaient tendance à rester droits quoiqu'il arrive, qui lui donna la réponse. Son visage se ferma et ses yeux brillèrent, de tristesse ou de colère, nul ne sut le dire mais Zeref fit signe à ses compagnons de reculer. Lui ne pouvait mourir sous la colère de cette dangereuse amie mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Invel et Yajil, et ce malgré la faiblesse actuelle d'Asta.

« —Il vient des tribus du désert, les légendes devraient lui donner la réponse. Quatre cents ans ne sont pas si longs quand il s'agit de transmettre des histoires d'horreur après tout.

—En voilà de l'amertume, se moqua légèrement Zeref.

—Je ne suis pas dépourvue d'émotion, simplement anesthésiée, répliqua Asta. Allons discuter en privé Zeref, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et j'aimerais partir vite. Une amie va accoucher dans peu de temps. »

L'empereur acquiesça avec un air étrange et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du palais, s'éloignant du ministre et du Spriggan qui les regardaient en silence. Celui-ci dura encore quelques instants avant que le mage ne prenne la parole d'une voix mesurée.

« —Que penses-tu de cette femme, Yajil ?

—La malédiction de l'empereur ne lui fait pas peur, elle le touche sans crainte. Et sa manière de lui parler…

—Elle doit le connaître depuis longtemps.

—Quatre cents ans, a-t-elle dit… Je vais me repencher sur les légendes des nomades du désert. Peut-être y aura-t-il une réponse pour nous.

—Sa magie…

—Sa majesté pourrait souffler mon âme si je m'approche de trop, cette femme… elle pourrait la dévorer d'un regard.

—C'est étrange pourtant, sa magie me semble étouffée.

—Ne vous interrogez pas trop, vous pourriez y laisser vos vies. A sa pleine puissance, même moi ne pourrais la vaincre. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le vieux mage qui venait de prendre la parole de sa profonde voix de baryton. Sa main droite était refermée sur un long sceptre de bois et Yajil s'inclina devant le plus puissant mage des Douze Spriggan. Invel fronça les sourcils à ses paroles, inquiet de leur implication.

« —Même toi, August ?

—Laissez Sa Majesté faire affaire avec elle, c'est plus sûr. Si vous l'offensez, même l'empereur ne s'opposerait pas à elle pour vous sauver.

—C'est étrange, à t'entendre on pourrait croire qu'elle est aussi puissante que cet ennemi que l'empereur veut détruire, le dragon.

—Qui sait Invel… »

August regarda dans la direction où le duo était parti, ses propres interrogations saturant son esprit malgré ses efforts pour les laisser de côté. Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent, l'inquiétude luisant dans leurs yeux. Ce fut finalement le vieux ministre qui secoua la tête et prit congé le premier. Cela signa le départ de chacun d'eux du hall, décidés à chasser cette femme mystérieuse de leurs esprits pour l'instant et à accomplir leurs devoirs.

Au fond du palais, un rire léger ricocha sur les murs comme sur du cristal. Rire étranger au palais, qui répondait à un sarcasme aimablement sifflé par celui qu'elle appelait son ami. Une amitié bien fragile qui ne reposait que sur une personne, depuis bien longtemps disparue, et une guerre, qui ne cessait de se rappeler à leurs esprits.

L'écarlate Eileen Belserion, à quelques pièces de l'empereur et son invité, releva la tête de son livre en fronçant les sourcils lorsque le doux son musical parvint à ses oreilles. L'ancienne reine était certaine de connaître ce rire. Elle y associait un mauvais pressentiment, la gaieté cachant le désastre à venir.

Tel l'aube sanglante apportant un soleil noir.


	13. An X780

Un brouhaha allant en s'accentuant régnait dans la guilde, couvrant presque la musique du groupe qui se produisait depuis quelques minutes sur la scène de la guilde. Au second étage, Asta se tenait avec Klein devant le tableau de missions, discutant activement de l'intérêt des longues missions que prônait l'une et des missions courtes que louait l'autre. De larges gestes accompagnaient les arguments de Klein alors qu'il élevait la voix, contraste saisissant avec Asta qui restait tranquille ; un simple sourire soulignant le plaisir de débattre qui luisait dans ses yeux. Elle éclata de rire devant la mimique de frustration qu'arbora l'homme en face d'elle alors qu'il échouait à la convaincre de la justesse de son point de vue. Asta saisit une feuille qu'elle regardait depuis le début de la soirée et l'agita sous le nez de son ami qui pleura presque de consternation sous ses éclats de rire.

« —Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La voix, grave et ennuyé, montait des escaliers où se tenait Luxus, visiblement sur le point de choisir une mission pour son équipe. Asta lui sourit alors que Klein grimaçait, visiblement aussi peu enchanté de l'apparition de l'arrogant jeune homme que de la décision d'Asta.

« —Klein tentait de me prouver l'intérêt des missions de courte durée. Il a échoué, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
—Asta va encore nous quitter pour des mois et des mois… Un jour tu reviendras et tu ne reconnaîtras pas la guilde, accusa-t-il, à moitié sérieux derrière la plaisanterie.  
—J'aime les surprises, répondit Asta avec un sourire paisible. Il faut que j'aille voir le Maître avant de partir, soyez sages ! »

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers avec un dernier geste d'adieu accompagné d'un sourire alors que Luxus lui accordait un bref sourire et Klein un adieu plein d'émotion, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. La fée riait encore quand elle atteint la dernière marche. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par un groupe d'adolescents, menés par Sana en personne. Asta protesta mais Lisanna et Natsu s'accrochèrent fermement à ses jambes alors que Gray et Kanna s'attaquait à ses bras. Ce fut cependant Jet qui eut l'attaque décisive en la poussant légèrement en arrière, lui faisait perdre son équilibre déjà relativement précaire. Avec un petit cri, Asta retomba sur une marche, réussissant par miracle à s'asseoir sans trop de casse. Elle lança un regard noir à Sana qui lui opposa un sourire habité par l'innocence. Asta eut un délicieux sourire sournois. Sana perdit son sourire, soudainement inquiète de la riposte.

« —Sana cache une réserve de chocolat derrière le bar ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tous à l'attaque ! »

Il y eut un flottement avant qu'elle ne soit libérée, les ados se précipitant derrière le bar. Sana tentait de les doubler pour protéger son trésor – sans grand succès – et Jet alla chercher le reste de son équipe pour aider les filles pendant Natsu et Gray commençaient à se battre.

« —YOSH ! Je m'enflamme !  
—Tu vas tout faire foirer, tête de flammes ! »

Asta éclata de rire devant leur spectacle (ils avaient tellement de chance que Erza ne soit pas là). Natsu et Gray, sans le vouloir, firent un magnifique travail de diversion alors que Kyo tentait de les calmer par la force. La fée violette haussa un sourcil, quelque peu hésitante quant à l'efficacité de cette méthode. Laissant cependant Kyo à la merci de la bagarre qui s'étendait peu à peu à toute la guilde, Asta se glissa hors du bâtiment sans croiser d'autres obstacles. Elle avait quelques questions à poser à leur maître de guilde.

Elle le trouva sur un banc, à côté de la guilde. Il avait l'air paisible et Asta sourit devant son air serein. C'était reposant de le voir aussi calme, lui qui avait un caractère aussi explosif que ceux qu'il appelait ses « enfants ». Elle prit place à ses côtés, contemplant les eaux du port peu fréquentées. Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« —Enno et Macao ont divorcé pendant votre réunion entre maîtres.  
—J'en ai entendu parler oui, répondit-il de sa chaleureuse voix. Comment vont-ils ?  
—Ils font avec, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Enno pleure comme une madeleine depuis leur séparation mais a l'air décidé.  
—Nous ne pouvons que les soutenir dans cette épreuve malheureusement. »

La fée violette acquiesça à ces mots pleins de sagesse. Effectivement, ils ne pouvaient que les soutenir. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure décision à prendre, surtout avec un bébé qui venait de naître (Macao était absent pour leur assurer une vie confortable après tout) mais elle n'était pas en position de donner son avis. Elle n'était concernée qu'indirectement en tant qu'amie de la famille après tout. Il y avait une autre chose cependant qui l'intriguait depuis son retour d'Alvarez, deux mois auparavant.

« —Maître, où est Mest ?  
—Comment- ? (Il croisa son regard gentiment amusé et soupira.) Bien sûr que tu le sais, c'était idiot de penser qu'il arriverait à manipuler ta mémoire. … C'est un secret que je ne peux pas partager avec toi pour le moment, tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
—Bien sûr que non, rit-elle. Je comprends qu'en tant que Maître de la plus puissante Guilde magique de Fiore, vous ayez besoin de garder des secrets. Je m'inquiétais juste de ne plus le voir. Il n'avait jamais pris de mission aussi longue jusqu'à maintenant.  
—Crois-moi, celle-là sera longue… très longue, murmura-t-il.  
—Pas trop j'espère, répondit-elle avec légèreté (volontairement ignorante de ce qu'il sous-entendait). Sa famille finira par lui manquer. »

Makarov hocha la tête sans un mot de plus et Asta sourit légèrement et posa une main sur son épaule voûtée. Plus le temps passait et plus elle le voyait rapetisser face au temps. Il avait encore de belles années devant lui cependant ; ainsi étaient les mages, à vivre longtemps malgré leurs apparences de vieillard et leurs grands âges.

« —Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Mest est un bon garçon, débrouillard. Tout se passera bien pour lui. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau sans rien dire. Asta lui pressa l'épaule pour le réconforter avant de se lever pour s'éloigner. Elle avait promis d'aller voir Enno et le petit Roméo ce soir, avant de partir. Son regard se porta sur le port. Peut-être devrait-elle apporter du poisson ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé. Elle en profiterait pour garder Roméo le temps qu'Enno se repose un peu. Entre le bébé et son boulot, elle ne devait plus savoir où donner de la tête ; une soirée tranquille lui ferait du bien.


	14. An X781

Le soleil se couchait dans une éclatante splendeur d'orange et de rouge lorsqu'Asta revint à la guilde après quelques mois en mission. L'été le soleil se couchait tard mais Fairy Tail aussi. Elle trouva le bâtiment animé d'une telle énergie qu'elle s'arrêta devant, se demanda si elle était assez en forme pour les supporter et décida que non. Elle avait beau les adorer, parfois ses camarades pouvaient se montrer fatigants. La fée passa donc son chemin et regagna sa maison avec un sentiment d'impatience. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se réfugier sur un fauteuil avec ses couvertures chaudes et confortables, un bon livre et un chocolat chaud. Elle s'était habituée au confort de la modernité mine de rien.

La présence dans son salon de deux petits intrus lui indiqua pourtant que ses plans allaient attendre. Un sourire gracia les lèvres minces de la fée quand son regard violet tomba sur une chevelure rose et un pelage bleu. Toujours fourrés ensemble depuis la naissance du petit chat ; bien qu'habituellement Lisanna était avec eux. Elle devait être avec son frère et sa sœur, devina Asta en avançant dans la pièce.

« —Salut les intrus.

—Asta ! s'exclama Natsu avant de se tourner vers Happy. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je l'avais senti arriver !

—Oui ! acquiesça-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison vous deux ?

—Natsu voulait te parler, alors on est venu, répondit Happy en haussant les épaules.

—Oh ? »

La fée se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac, saisit un gros gilet rembourré qui trainait sur un fauteuil depuis trois mois, l'enfila, alluma le lacryma de feu dans la cheminée d'un claquement de doigts et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la table basse où se trouvait déjà ses invités inattendus. Elle glissa un regard paisiblement curieux vers le jeune Chasseur de dragon de feu qui se frottait la nuque, comme embarrassé.

« —Je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais jamais demandé si tu savais où était Igneel.

—Enfin, c'est Gray qui l'a dit, marmonna Happy en pouffant.

—Pas du tout ! Cet imbécile de princesse des glaces l'a dit après !

—Ouais ouais, pouffa Happy.

—Bref ! Je voulais te le demander quoi ! Vu que t'es pas souvent là tu sais peut-être pas que j'suis à sa recherche, tout ça… »

Sa voix mourut progressivement et Asta gardait son sourire sur ses lèvres, vaillamment. Son cœur était douloureux, comprimé par les émotions qui rageaient derrière ses orbes violettes à l'apparente sérénité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle n'avait pas de mensonges préparés, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La vérité ? Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop tard. Mais lui mentir ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus. Elle ne _voulait_ pas. Ce serait trahir sa confiance. Il apprendrait la vérité un jour après tout. Avec la sensation de se transformer en porcelaine, de pouvoir se briser au moindre mouvement brusque, elle lui répondit dans un murmure douloureux.

« —Je suis désolée, Natsu. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant, je savais que tu cherchais ton père mais c'est juste… un sujet douloureux.

—Tu sais où il est !? »

Asta regarda en silence son visage être animé par l'espoir, ses poings serrés comme s'il se préparait mentalement à décoller dès qu'elle lui aurait indiquer une destination. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire où son père était, c'était trop complexe. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Alors elle secoua la tête, peinée.

« —Non, il a bel et bien disparu le 7 juillet 777. Mais je le connaissais, poursuivit-elle doucement, observant les émotions jouer sur son visage, l'éclairant avant de l'assombrir de nouveau. Je peux te parler de lui si tu veux, sourit-elle maladroitement. »

Ce fut à son tour de garder le silence. Au bout de quelques instants, il serrait sa main sur son écharpe, enfoui son nez dedans et se laissa de nouveau tomber en tailleur. Il lui faisait face, Happy sur la table basse entre eux, et avait l'air abattu. Il fit de son mieux pour le cacher pourtant, lui offrant son sourire solaire.

« —Okay ! Parle-moi de lui ! »

La fée violette sourit et commença à conter. Elle avait rencontré son père dans des circonstances un peu particulières parce qu'elle venait d'affronter un dragon. Quand elle l'avait vu arriver vers elle en rugissant, avec ses crocs gigantesques, elle avait cru qu'il l'attaquait ! Elle s'était mise en position pour combattre mais il s'était posé devant elle paisiblement et avait commencé à lui parler. (« Tu imagines mon choc, un dragon qui vient en paix ! ») Il s'avérait qu'il avait recueilli un enfant humain (« C'était Natsu ? » « Oui Happy, c'était lui. ») qui était tombé malade (« Mais Natsu ne tombe jamais malade ! » « Tout le monde tombe malade, même les dragons ! ») et il avait besoin de l'aide d'un humain. (« Je ne m'en souviens pas… » « Tu as une mémoire toute pourrie Natsu… » « Même pas vrai ! » « Je suis d'accord avec Happy, tu as une très mauvaise mémoire. » « Humph ! ») Elle avait donc suivi le dragon, inquiète pour elle mais surtout pour l'enfant. Quand elle arriva dans leur tanière (« Tanière ? » « Ils vivaient dans une grotte, je ne peux pas appeler ça une maison… » « c'était une grotte très confortable ! » « Ben tiens. ») elle découvrit un enfant aux cheveux roses dans un feu de camp qui n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Paniquée, elle avait couru vers l'enfant, convaincu qu'il brûlait, mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'il ne réagissait pas au feu. Pas du tout même, il était à terre à cause d'un simple rhume.

« — Ce fut très simple à soigner mais surtout très drôle de voir un dragon paniquer pour un rhume.

—Un rhume !? Tu me déçois Natsu… être si malade juste pour ça…

—Hey, c'était la faute d'Igneel j'suis sûr ! Il paniquait dès que j'éternuais !

—C'est vrai, rit Asta, un vrai papa poule.

—Igneel est un dragon Asta…

—… Bref. J'ai gardé contact avec Igneel et je venais même vous voir de temps en temps.

—Je m'en souviens paaaaaas, gémit Natsu les mains sur la tête.

—Je ne t'ai peut-être pas marqué, sourit Asta en cachant à la perfection la blessure de son cœur. Mais c'est surtout… (elle s'arrêta instantanément, s'attirant des regards curieux. Elle avait failli vendre la mèche.) Hrm, surtout ta mémoire je pense. Tu as une mémoire tellement mauvaise, je ne pensais pas ça possible !

—Mais arrêtez avec ma mémoire, elle va très bien !

—Une fois tu avais oublié que tu avais mangé le fraisier d'Erza alors t'es retourné à la guilde tranquillement… se souvint Happy.

—Laisse moi deviner la suite, sourit Asta. Erza l'a massacré.

—Ouais ! »

L'éclat de rire de la femme et du chat résonnèrent en cœur sur les murs de la maison alors que l'adolescent à côté d'eux croisait les bras et détournait le regard, boudeur. La fée lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le cœur léger. Ces moments de joie avec Natsu lui avaient manqué. L'anecdote qu'elle lui avait racontée était vrai, à quelques détails près. Ce n'était pas à ce moment qu'elle avait rencontré Igneel mais la vraie histoire aurait vendu bien plus d'informations qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Inspirée d'une soudaine nostalgie, elle reprit la parole, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

« —Tu vas en mission avec Lisanna demain ?

—Nan, se renfrogna-t-il, la démone et Elfman l'ont réquisitionné. Ils veulent faire la première quête de rang S de Mira en famille ou un truc du genre.

—Oooh, serais-tu jaloux ? roucoula Asta.

—De la quête de rang S ou qu'ils lui piquent Lisanna ? gloussa Happy.

—Les deux ! rit Asta.

—J'suis pas jaloux !

—Bien sûûûr.

—Lisanna et Natsu sont amoureeeeeeux, roucoula Happy avec un gloussement de bonheur.

—C-C'est pas vrai ! »

Le pauvre Natsu était écarlate, le visage à moitié caché dans son écharpe, tout gêné. Le regard d'Asta, toujours rieur, s'éclaircit d'une lueur maternelle. Les premiers amours étaient adorables. Elle tapota Natsu sur l'épaule avec un nouveau rire.

« —Ne soit pas si gêné, c'est mignon.

—Mmmph, marmonna-t-il dans son écharpe. Z'êtes gênants.

—Tu t'en remettras va, rit-elle. Vu que Gildarts va m'abandonner pour faire sa Quête de 100 ans, ça vous dit une mission avec moi ?

—Une mission S !? s'exclama Natsu, plaquant les mains sur la table qui trembla sous le regard inquiet d'Asta. (Elle aimait ses meubles intacts.)

—Oui, si vous voulez, sourit-elle néanmoins. Mais il faudra m'écouter ! avertit-elle.

—Oui, oui, si tu veux. »

Natsu oublia sa consigne instantanément mais Asta se contenta de soupirer, faussement blasée. La mission de Gildarts l'inquiétait mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait demandé à Kanna de leur faire une paire de cartes à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, au cas où il ait besoin d'aide, et lui avait donné une lacryma directement connecté à la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Autant ne pas trop s'inquiéter et en profiter pour renouer des liens avec la guilde. A force de s'éloigner pour de longues missions elle avait perdu de vue les membres de la guilde. La plupart de ceux qu'elle connaissait avait vieilli, avait formé une famille et avait quitté la guilde pour se trouver un travail plus posé. Levy et les autres devaient avoir grandi à présent, il devait y avoir de nouvelles têtes… Après cette mission, elle resterait un peu plus longtemps, se promit-elle.


End file.
